


Find my way back

by Snowwoman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Fluff, Hurt Derek, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Panic Attacks, Post-Break Up, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Spark Stiles Stilinski, ale Stiles dalej kocha Dereka a Derek Stilesa, violence but not too explicit
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:22:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowwoman/pseuds/Snowwoman
Summary: Stiles i Derek rozstali się cztery lata temu. Derek pozostał w Beacon Hills, a Stiles je opuścił. Teraz młody Stilinski wraca by dokończyć to co zostało przez niego zaczęte przed czterema laty. Dlaczego się rozstali? Co tak naprawdę wydarzyło się tamtej ferelnej nocy, kiedy ich drogi się rozdzieliły? I czy znajdą z powrotem drogę do siebie nawzajem?





	1. If you ran away, come back home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piosenka: Eric Arjes- Find my way back

Derek westchnął głęboko, wdychając świeży zapach sosen i mchu wpadający przez uchylone okna camaro. W Beacon Hills po deszczowej, jesiennej nocy wstawał piękny słoneczny poranek i mężczyzna zaczynał powoli wybaczać Corze wysłanie go na zakupy. Jego siostra wyjeżdżała po południu w odwiedziny do wujka Petera i jak zwykle w ostatniej chwili przypomniało jej się o co najmniej kilku ‘’zdecydowanie niezbędnych’’ do wyjazdu rzeczach. Tak jakby krem nawilżający na dzień kupiony w Beacon Hills różnił się od tego kupionego w Nowym Jorku. Cóż. Tak czy inaczej skończył w swoim aucie jadąc na według niego kompletnie pozbawione sensu zakupy, podczas gdy jego siostra praktycznie demolowała ich siedzibę, usiłując się spakować i niczego nie zapomnieć. Derek zmarszczył nieco brwi na tę myśl, ale mimo to uśmiechał nadal. Tak naprawdę prawie nigdy nie umiał odmówić młodszej siostrze i cwaniara umiejętnie wykorzystywała to wiedząc, że choćby brat nie wiadomo ile warczał pod nosem, w końcu jej ulegnie. Szczególnie gdy zaczął podejrzewać, że być może Cora zapragnie wkrótce wyrwać się z Beacon Hills na dłużej niż na miesiąc. Jego siostra chciała poznać coś więcej niż otoczone lasami miasteczko, a przed powiedzeniem o tym bratu powstrzymywała ją pewnie troska o niego. Odkąd cztery lata temu rozstał się z Stilesem…

Mężczyzna zgrzytnął zębami i momentalnie przyśpieszył, gdy przed oczami znowu zamajaczyły mu czerwone od łez bursztynowe oczy, a przez głowę przeleciało po raz niewiadomo który echo ich kłótni, po której zapanowało już teraz czteroletnie milczenie. Jego serce zakłuło ostrzej, tak jakby odłamek szkła od dawno w nim utkwiony poruszył się i zaczął na nowo drażnić ranę już przywykłą do obcego ciała. Wiedział, że ich związek był burzliwy. Boże, ileż to razy chciał po prostu grzmotnąć młodym Stilińskim o ścianę i kazać mu się zamknąć. Podejrzewał, że Stliles też niejednokrotnie miał na to ochotę w stosunku do niego. I zanim zostali parą faktycznie kilkakrotnie niemal porozszarpywali sobie gardła. Aż do dnia, kiedy Derek zauważył, że chce być bliżej gardła Stlińskiego lub przycisnąć go do ściany z zgoła innego powodu niż wściekłość. Aż do dnia, kiedy spostrzegł, że tętno syna szeryfa przyśpiesza w jego obecności, a na blade policzki wypływa rumieniec. Aż do dnia, kiedy Stiles umierał na jego rękach, a Derek gnał z nim w ramionach w stronę szpitala czując jak słabo bije serce chłopaka, podczas gdy wilgoć jego krwi coraz bardziej przenika przez koszulkę na piersi wilkołaka. Pamiętał doskonale swój ból i rozpacz, ból  tak potworny, że odczuwał go nawet w opuszkach palców. A potem widok budzącego się z narkozy Stilesa i wyraz jego oczu, gdy Derek zdecydowanie objął jego twarz rękami i wgryzł się w jego wargi, tak jakby chciał przez to powiedzieć wszystko, czego nie da się powiedzieć słowami. Tak cholernie bardzo kochał tego gadatliwego, nadpobudliwego, sarkastycznego i błyskotliwego chłopaka o błyszczących oczach i zaraźliwym śmiechu. Umierał bez niego. Czuł to każdego dnia. Po rozstaniu Stiles usiłował się z nim skontaktować, wydzwaniał i przychodził pod mieszkanie Dereka (raz wilkołak wróciwszy z nocnego biegu zastał go śpiącego na progu, skulonego i z ciemnymi sińcami pod oczyma), lecz on ani razu nie odpowiedział. Gniew i żal całkowicie go pochłonęły. Gdy w końcu Stiles umilkł, Derek odkrył z przerażeniem, że być może stracił go na zawsze. W pierwszym przebłysku tej myśli pobiegł bez tchu pod dom Stilinskiego po to tylko by się przekonać, że chłopak wyjechał, a jego ojciec i Scott oraz reszta stada bynajmniej nie ma zamiaru udzielić mu żadnych informacji o miejscu jego pobytu. Jego telefon też nie odpowiadał. Derek myślał, że oszaleje z rozpaczy. On, wielki alfa, wył z bólu i gnał po lesie aż do utraty przytomności, by chociaż na chwilę jego mózg nie odczuwał nic. Z czasem rozpacz złagodniała, ale rana nigdy się nie zagoiła. I Derek wątpił, by kiedykolwiek to nastąpiło.

Głośny ryk klaksonu wyrwał mężczyznę z myśli. Drgnął i gwałtownie nacisnął hamulec, zatrzymując się dosłownie kilka centymetrów przed dużą ciężarówką, która wyjeżdżała z przeciwnej ulicy. Poczekał aż auto przejedzie, mocniej zaciskając ręce na kierownicy i robiąc parę głębszych wdechów i wydechów. Że też musiał to wszystko sobie znowu tak dokładnie przypomnieć. Potrząsnął głową i skierował samochód na parking przy supermarkecie. Wyłączył silnik, oparł głowę o kierownicę i zamykając na chwilę oczy, powiedział na głos do siebie.

-Straciłeś go i pogódź się z tym. Tak jak ze śmiercią Laury i rodziców

Parę minut później wysiadł z auta i skierował się w stronę otwieranych drzwi supermarketu. Głośna muzyka i zapach wszystkich ludzi przebywających tam natychmiast otumanił jego zmysły, niemal oszałamiając go. Boże, jak strasznie nienawidził zakupów. Zaczął grzebać w kieszeniach swojej ukochanej skórzanej kurtki, pragnąc wydobyć kartkę Cory z potrzebnymi jej rzeczami i jak najszybciej wynieść się z tego przybytku hałasu. Wyglądało na to, że znaczna część potrzebnych jej artykułów znajduje się w dziale kosmetyków, toteż żwawo skierował swe kroki w tamtą stronę. Znalawszy się przed odpowiednią półką, zaczął pakować rzeczy do koszyka, mrucząc cicho pod nosem:

-10 maseczek do cery wrażliwej

-1 opakowanie wacików do demakijażu (Derek zanotował w pamięci, by porozmawiać sobie o tym z Corą. Na wszelkie wilkołaki, ma dopiero piętnaście lat. Stanowczo nie życzył sobie, by jakiś obcy wilk pomyślał sobie, że może zacząć z nią chodzić. Na randki jego siostra może zacząć się umawiać dopiero po skończeniu trzydziestki. Ot, idealny wiek).

-Krem nawil—

Nagle w nozdrza wilkołaka uderzył zapach, tak mocny i intensywny, że wszelkie zapachy kosmetyków nie miały przy nim szans. Derek czuł jak krew uderza mu do mózgu, odbierając mu racjonalnie myślenie i zdolność ruchu, a gdy do jego uszu dobiegł jeszcze dźwięk głosu, serce wilkołaka zapragnęło wydostać się z jego piersi.

-Ogarnij się, Stilesie Stilinski. Jesteś stanowczo zbyt inteligentny by móc zapomnieć tak istotnej rzeczy jak zabranie z domu listy zakupów. Przecież nie tyrałeś tutaj tyle kilometrów, by wrócić do domu z niczym i utwierdzić swego ojca w przekonaniu, że w wieku 22 lat jesteś tak samo roztrzepany jak w wieku lat 14. Skup się. W którejś kieszeni MUSI być—oh, najmocniej przepraszam, nie chcia—‘’

Derek nie mógł wydobyć głosu. W odległości paru centymetrów od jego twarzy znajdowały się ogromne bursztynowe oczy zastygłe w wyrazie szoku oraz nadal lekko rozchylone, różowe usta. Stiles Stilinski nie zmienił się przez te lata. Jego ciemne włosy nadal były potargane, a przez wyrazistą twarz przenikały setki emocji. Jego oczy lśniły jak zwykle. Derek szybko przemknął wzrokiem po całej sylwetce chłopaka po to tylko, by począwszy od czarnych butów z niedbale wsadzonymi w nie rozwiązanymi sznurówkami poprzez wąskie czarne spodnie opinające długie nogi i czarną koszulkę wraz z narzuconą na nią ciemnoczerwoną bluzą znowu utonąć w jego oczach. Czuł, że serca Stilesa bije tak samo spazmatycznie szybko jak jego własne, wyczuwał jego rozszalałe emocje. Bał się, że chłopak może dostać ataku paniki z ich nadmiaru i zastygł w bezruchu, niezdolny do poruszenia jakimkolwiek mięśniem.

Smutek. Strach. Ból. Gniew. Tęsknota.

-Derek- szepcze w końcu Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witam wszystkich ^^ niezmiernie mi miło, że przeczytaliście pierwszy rozdział mojej sterekowej historii. To moje pierwsze od dłuższego czasu opowiadanie w języku polskim, więc gdybyście zauważyli jakiekolwiek błędy, napiszcie mi je w komentarzach :D jeśli się wam spodobało, również będę niesamowicie szczęśliwa, gdy napiszecie komentarz ^^ jeśli chcecie coś skrytykować, też róbcie to śmiało ^^ Ogólnie siedzę w Teen Wolfie dosyć długo, ale jeszcze nigdy nie pisałam żadnego opowiadania dotyczącego go, tak więc jest to też moje pierwsze opowiadanie z tego fandomu.
> 
> Myslę, że kochacie Stereka równie mocno jak ja i mam nadzieję, ze czytanie tej historii sprawi wam tyle samo frajdy, ile mi jej pisanie. :D
> 
> EDIT: W notce na początku każdego rozdziału będzie się pojawiać piosenka, która możecie posłuchać czytając. Piosenka całego opowiadania to Eric Arjes- Find my way back :D


	2. I saw you and my past was gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piosenka: Ruu Campbell- The Call

Gonitwa myśli była czymś absolutnie normalnym dla Stilesa. Możnaby rzecz, że stanowiła jego chleb powszedni. W końcu chorował na ADHD, jego mózg pracował na najwyższych obrotach praktycznie cały czas, a jego umiejętność skupienia się na czymkolwiek wymagała naprawdę sporego wysiłku. Lub dawki Adderallu. Jednak stojąc teraz w odległości kilkunastu centymetrów od tak boleśnie znajomej twarzy czuł jakby w jego mózgu ktoś spowodował olbrzymie spięcie, sprowadzając wszystko do jednego, jedynego słowa. Derek. Stiles nie umiał nawet zaczerpnąć oddechu, mimo że jego serce wyrywało mu się z piersi, a on sam zaczynał odczuwać lekkie zawroty głowy. Boże. To był on. To naprawdę był on. Ubrany w swoją ukochaną i znoszoną skórzaną kurtkę, z śladem zarostu na silnie zarysowanej szczęce i z tubką kremu w ręku. Stiles nie mógł wydobyć z siebie głosu. Wiedział, że wracając do Beacon Hills prędzej czy później natknie się na Dereka, ale na pewno nie liczył na to, że stanie się to tak szybko. I w takim miejscu. Bo jakie były szanse na to, że Derek wybierze akurat ten dzień, tę porę, by udać się na zakupy do tego właśnie supermarketu ? Praktycznie zerowe. Po pierwsze Derek naprawdę nienawidził zakupów, szczególnie w supermarketach, i tylko większe uroczystości były w stanie zmusić go do odwiedzenia tego miejsca, a po drugie wilkołak zdecydowanie był zwolennikiem spędzania początku dnia albo w łóżku pod kołdrą (serca Stilesa ścisnęło się boleśnie na wspomnienie ich wspólnych poranków spędzonych w ten sposób, wypełnionych prychaniem, pocałunkami i cichymi śmiechami), albo na przebieżkach przez las. Stilinskiemu w życiu nie przyszłoby do głowy, że spotka go tutaj.

Z odrętwienia wyrwało go lekkie poruszenie. To Derek zaczerpnął głęboko powietrza i natychmiast zastygł w bezruchu jakby bał się, że Stiles zejdzie na zawał, gdy tylko wykona jakiś kolejny ruch. Lub dostanie ataku paniki, co było w sumie całkiem prawdopodobne. Chłopak czuł już znajomy ucisk w klatce piersiowej i był przekonany, że jeśli zaraz czegoś nie zrobi, to za chwilę będzie miał naprawdę poważne kłopoty z oddychaniem. Zacisnął mocniej pięści, wbijając paznokcie w skórę i chwilę później rozluźnił je. Zbierając się w sobie zwilżył wargi i rozchylił je, mówiąc.

-Derek.

Był to tylko szept (nic głośniejszego nie wydobyło się z jego zaciśniętej krtani), ale wilkołak i tak go usłyszał. Mężczyzna mrugnął kilka razy, tak jakby głos chłopaka wyrwał go z transu, i po krótkiej pauzie odpowiedział.

-Stiles.

Stilinski zadrżał mimowolnie. Dopiero teraz uwierzył do końca, że to nie kolejny sen po którym obudzi się zalany łzami. Zaczerpnął powietrza i próbując się uśmiechnąć, powiedział.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że polubiłeś polowanie na promocje zamiast na zwierzęta.

Skrzywił się niemal natychmiast. Zaiste, mógłby napisać poradnik pod tytułem  _Jak zacząć błyskotliwą rozmowę z swoim byłym wilkołaczym chłopakiem, z którym nie rozmawiałeś od lat i którego dalej kochasz._ Czasem miał naprawdę ochotę walnąć sobie w twarz. Derek od razu spuścił wzrok na trzymany w ręku krem i odłożył go na półkę. I wtedy Stilinskiego poraziła straszna myśl. Derek ma kogoś. Kogoś, dla którego grzebie w damskich kosmetykach o godzinie 9 rano. W supermarkecie pełnym hałaśliwych ludzi. Oh nie.

_Uspokój się. Liczyłeś się z tym. To nie było ciężkie do przewidzenia. Wiesz przecież, że tak jest lepiej. Dlaczego reagujesz tak, jakbyś miał nadzieje na odzyskanie go ? Dlaczego wciąż tego pragniesz ?  
_

\- To dla Cory- odchrząknął Derek, kierując swój wzrok z powrotem na Stilesa. - Wyjeżdża dzisiaj i poprosiła, żebym kupił jej parę rzeczy.

Stilesowi zrobiło się słabo z poczucia ulgi. Cora. Dzięki Bogu. Chwilę później poczuł falę obrzydzenia do siebie.

\- Zdecydowała przenieść się do mnie na dobre, kiedy Peter wyjechał, a my-, Ty-

Derek urwał, zmarczywszy brwi. Stiles poczuł gwałtowne mdłości. Oszałomienie nagłym spotkaniem minęło całkowicie i chłopak boleśnie uświadomił sobie, że ostatni raz stali tak blisko siebie w noc rozstania. Wyraźniej niż zazwyczaj stanęła mu przed oczami tamta straszna chwila, znowu widział zimne, czerwone oczy Dereka. Ręka Stilesa nieświadomie sięgnęła jego klatki piersiowej i mocno zacisnęła się na koszulce, blisko jego serca. Oczy wilkołaka zwęziły się na ten widok, a po jego twarzy przemknęła dziwna mieszanka bólu i złości. Stilinski poczuł jak grunt usuwa mu się spod nóg. Nie da rady dłużej prowadzić tej rozmowy. Musiał się stąd wydostać.  Zerknął panicznie na zegarek na swoim nadgarstku i jąkając się, wykrztusił.

-O mój Boże, nie wiedziałem, że już tak późno. Mój staruszek pewnie już się obudził, a ja zapomniałem telefonu, i nie zostawiłem mu żadnej kartki, i teraz pewnie się zamartwia, gdzie się podziewam. Muszę lecieć. Miło-Miło było Cię spotkać , Derek. Zobaczymy się jakoś, prawda ?

-Stiles, czek-

\- Cześć!

Stiles wyrzucił z siebie słowa tak szybko jakby się nimi dławił, odwrócił się i rzucił się przed siebie, biegnąc w stronę wyjścia. Nie obchodziło go już w tym momencie kompletnie, że opuszcza sklep bez żadnych zakupów. Jedyne czego chciał to uciec stamtąd jak najprędzej. Przepchnął się przez kasy i wybiegł przez otwierane drzwi, skręcając gwałtownie w stronę tyłu budynku. Tam oparł się ciężko o ścianę i wolno osunął w dół. 

Wdech.

Derek.

Wydech.

Jego oczy są wciąż tak samo piękne.

Oddech Stilesa zadrżał jeszcze raz i uspokoił się ostatecznie, gdy wziął kolejny głęboki wdech i wolno wypuścił z siebie powietrze. W tej samej chwili przypomniał sobie, że zasugerował Derekowi spotkanie. Oh. Cóż. Raczej wątpił, by wilkołak wziął to sobie do serca lub chociaż zwrócił na to uwagę. Poza tym Stiles był już zbyt wyczerpany wydarzeniami tego poranka, by przejmować się swoimi nieopatrznymi słowami. Zamiast tego jego myśli pomknęły do chwili sprzed czterech lat, kiedy to stał przed Kate Argent i wypowiadał lekko drżącym, ale stanowczym głosem słowa _Zgadzam się._ Już wtedy doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że cena będzie wysoka. Nie przypuszczał jednak, że aż tak. Mimo to nie żałował tej decyzji. Gdy ratujemy ludzi, których kochamy, cena jaką się płaci nie ma znaczenia. 

Chłopak podniósł prawą rękę na wysokość swoich oczu i lekko pstryknął palcami. Niebiesko-biała iskra zatańczyła pomiędzy kciukiem a wskazującym palcem i znikła. Kate zdołała zabrać tamtej nocy tylko połowę jego mocy. W pierwszą wiosenną pełnię księżyca, dokładnie cztery lata od tamtego dnia, wróci po resztę. I wtedy życie Stilesa dobiegnie końca.

Syn szeryfa przymknął oczy i wsłuchał się w rytm swojego serca. Biło szybko, tak jakby chciało wykorzystać w pełni dany mu jeszcze czas. Ostrożnie przyłożył dłoń blisko niego i przejechał kciukiem po wypukłości pod koszulką, wyczuwając miejsce w którym znajdowała się blizna, a w głowie kołatało mu jedno zdanie.

 

_Illis quos amo deserviam._

 

* * *

 

Adderall- jeden z leków przyjmowanych przez ludzi cierpiących na ADHD

Illis quos amo deserviam (łac. Dla tych których kocham, poświęcę się)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bang !


	3. Things we lost to the flames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piosenka: Bastille-Things we lost in the fire

Derek nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem udało mu się wrócić do domu, nie spowodowawszy po drodze żadnego wypadku. Nie pamiętał nawet, w jaki sposób dał radę ogarnąć się na tyle, by dokończyć zakupy i wsiąść do auta. Wszystko wydawało się nierealne. Tak wiele razy marzył o tym by znowu zobaczyć Stilesa, że teraz nie umiał uwierzyć, iż przed chwilą właśnie się to stało. Nadal czuł mrowienie w palcach na wspomnienie ciepła bijącego od niego i dźwięku jego głosu. Kiedy chłopak wybiegł ze sklepu, wilcza część Dereka chciała po prostu rzucić się za nim w pogoń, schwytać go i zatrzymać przy sobie na zawsze, tak by już nigdy, przenigdy nie zniknął mu z oczu. Jego tęsknota za tym, by go objąć, poczuć ciężar jego ciała przy sobie, po prostu być przy nim, prawie go zadławiła. I to rozczulenie, które poczuł, gdy Stiles rzucił nieudanym żartem o polowaniu. Wiedział, że chłopak zawsze stara się w ten sposób uporać z stresem. Derek spuścił wzrok w tamtym momencie, bo za bardzo bał się, że inaczej nie będzie w stanie powstrzymać się od przytulenia go do siebie. A to chyba nie byłoby coś, co należało zrobić po czteroletnim milczeniu.

Wilkołak westchnął i wysiadł z auta, zabierając zakupy. Miał nadzieję, że jego wyraz twarzy jest w miarę normalny, a Cora, która pewnie wyczuje jego wzburzone emocje, zrzuci to na karb zakupów. Nie czuł się gotowy na rozmowę o tym, co się stało. W zasadzie liczył na to, że jego siostra jest dalej zajęta pakowaniem i przy odrobinie szczęścia jest w swoim pokoju. Tak byłoby najlepiej. Ale gdy tylko otworzył drzwi, wszystkie jego nadzieje rozwiały się w dym. Cora siedziała w poprzek na fotelu, lekko machając nogami, pogrążona w lekturze jakiegoś czasopisma. Gdy zobaczyła brata, uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

\- Hej, bracie! Sporo czasu Ci to zajęło - zawołała wesoło. Mężczyzna czuł, że chciała powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale zamiast tego zamilkła i uważniej przypatrzyła się jego twarzy, lekko pociągając nosem. Derek zaklął po cichu. Kiedy twoja siostra jest wilkołakiem, szanse na ukrycie czegokolwiek gwałtownie maleją.

\- Co się stało? - spytała go, odkładając pismo na bok i siadając poprawnie na fotelu. - Ktoś ochlapał Ci camaro ? Miałeś stłuczkę ?!

Derek popatrzył tylko na nią wymowne i usiadł na kanapie.

\- No móóóww. Masz minę, jakbyś dostał cegłą w twarz. I wyczuwam od Ciebie istną mieszaninę emocji. Dajesz. 

Wilkołak prychnął pod nosem i odchylił głowę do tyłu. Może da sobie spokój..?

\- Hmm. W sumie gdyby coś przydarzyło się twojemu autu, byłbyś bardziej wkurzony. Ugh. Nie wiem. Spotkałeś Stilesa?

Derek gwałtownie wyprostował się i spojrzał na Corę pustym wzrokiem. Usta jego siostry ułożyły się w małe ''o'', gdy popatrzyła na niego w szoku.

\- Nie. Nie wierzę. Naprawdę?

\- Tak, Cora. - westchnął w końcu Derek, wiedząc, że przegrał. - Stiles wrócił.

Jego siostra zerwała się na równe nogi i rzuciła się na miejsce koło niego na kanapie. Odruchowo wetknęła swoją twarz w zagłębienie pomiędzy jego ramieniem a szyją, lekko trącając nosem w taki sposób, jak czasem robią to wilki. Derek wiedział, że chce w ten sposób dodać mu otuchy, zapewnić, że jest przy nim, gotowa go wysłuchać. Uśmiechnął się, schylając głowę na jej. 

\- Chcesz o tym porozmawiać? - spytała go cicho, odrywając w końcu głowę. W jej oczach pełno było współczucia. Widziała, jak jej brat cierpiał przez te lata i wiedziała, że teraz przeżywa wszystko od nowa.

Derek tylko potrząsnął głową. Jego siostra przytuliła policzek do jego ramienia i przez chwilę rodzeństwo siedziało w kompletnym milczeniu. 

\- Wiesz...- odezwał się cicho Derek. - Czułem się, jakbym spadł z nieba. I wszystko, co mogłem widzieć, to on. 

\- Dalej go kochasz - uśmiechnęła się smutno Cora.

\- Tak- odpowiedział. - Ale on tego nie wie. I chyba myśli, że dawno przestałem. I...- tu głos Dereka lekko się załamał.- Czy to możliwe, żeby on też wciąż mnie kochał ?

Oboje znowu pogrążyli się w ciszy. Tym razem przerwała ją Cora.

\- Hej bracie - odezwała się, siadając po turecku i odwracając się przodem do boku Dereka. - Skoro jest tutaj z powrotem, to czy nie jest to szansa, by naprawić wszystko ? By spróbować znaleźć ponownie drogę do siebie nawzajem ? Tego właśnie chcesz, prawda? Odzyskać go. I Derek....on na pewno myśli podobnie o Tobie.

Derek popatrzył na nią  wzrokiem w którym zdeterminowanie mieszało się ze strachem. Nie musiał długo zastanawiać się nad odpowiedzią. Chwilę później odezwał się stanowczym głosem.

\- Nie chcę żyć dłużej bez niego. Jeśli istnieje chociaż cień szansy na odzyskanie go, będę walczył.

\- Właśnie tak. Moja krew. Krok po kroku.- Cora przytuliła się mocno do niego.- Aż żałuję, że wyjeżdżam. Chociaż...może to i lepiej dla was...? 

Derek uderzył ją lekko w czoło.

\- Idź lepiej rozpakować zakupy. Za dwie godziny odwożę Cię na lotnisko.

Jego siostra pokazała mu język i wstała z kanapy, idąc po zakupy. Parę minut później do uszu Dereka doleciał jej głośny okrzyk.

\- ZAPOMNIAŁEŚ KREMU!!!

* * *

 

Derek ze sfrustrowanym westchnieniem odłożył książkę, w której od 10 minut próbował przeczytać jedno zdanie. Cora poradziła mu, kiedy żegnali się na lotnisku, by spróbował chociaż na trochę przestać myśleć o dzisiejszym zdarzeniu i zajął się czymś innym. Tak więc po powrocie Derek najpierw zaczął naprawiać jakąś urojoną usterkę w camaro, potem posprzątał pozostawiony po Corze nieporządek, a następnie położył się na kanapie z książką, mając szczere chęci wciągnąć się w nią. Ale nic z tego. Jego myśli uparcie wracały do Stilesa. I wiedział już na pewno, że schrzanił sprawę w momencie, w którym zobaczył, jak ręka Stilinskiego zaciska się mocno na jego piersi. Tam, gdzie znajdowała się blizna. Z tamtej cholernej nocy. Sądząc po reakcji chłopaka, wszystko co Derek wtedy czuł, musiało być wyraźnie widoczne na jego twarz. Nic dziwnego, że uciekł. Derek zacisnął mocno oczy i potarł czoło swoim przedramieniem, przypominając sobie cały ciąg zdarzeń.

Stiles był Iskrą. Ale jego moc była równie nieokiełznana i kapryśna jak pioruny lub ogień. Nie dało się jej w pełni kontrolować. Kiedy Stiles chciał użyć jej w walce, mogła albo go wysłuchać, albo kompletnie nie zareagować. A gdy już usłuchała użytkownika, bardzo szybko go wyczerpywała. Gdy Stiles po raz pierwszy użył jej w bitwie, zadziałała, ale chłopak prawie natychmiast padł nieprzytomny. I właśnie w tym momencie jeden z przeciwników go zaatakował. Derek nigdy nie zapomniał swego strachu, który wtedy odczuwał. Zanim dobiegł z Stilesem w ramionach do szpitala, chłopak już prawie nie oddychał. Wszystko jednak skończyło się dobrze, a oni w końcu wyznali sobie to, co czują do siebie nawzajem. Po tym wydarzeniu Stiles zaczął wraz Deatonem szukać sposobu poskromienia mocy, jednak na niewiele się to zdało. Chłopak nauczył się kontrolować w pełni tylko małe wyładowania. Te większe ustabilizowały się trochę, ale nie na tyle, by Stiles mógł ich używać w walce z pewnością, że zadziałają tak jak powinny. Tak więc Derek zabronił mu wtrącania się w walki. Chłopak oczywiście zaprotestował, sugerując, że nawet mała moc iskry może im pomóc. Poza tym umiał walczyć nie używając mocy, chociaż nie tak dobrze jak reszta stada. Po wielu kłótniach wilkołak niechętnie zgodził się, ale zastrzegł, by Stiles walczył tylko wtedy, gdy towarzyszy mu wataha. Chłopak przystał na to.

Więc gdy cztery lata temu Derek i reszta stada odnalazły Stilesa leżącego w środku lasu z rozoraną klatką piersiową i z nożem z inicjałami K.A obok, rozpętało się piekło. Wilkołak nie pamiętał, by kiedykolwiek odczuwał taki ogromną wściekłość i żal. Nie dość, że chłopak ukrył obecność Kate Argent przed nim, to jeszcze postanowił sam się z nią rozprawić. Wiedział, że Stiles uważał, że Kate stanowi większe niebezpieczeństwo dla wilkołaków niż dla człowieka i dlatego postanowił sam załatwić tę sprawę, ale to wcale nie zmieniało postaci rzeczy. Derek nie chciał słuchać jego tłumaczeń i przeprosin- Kate zabrała mu prawie całą rodzinę, a jego ukochany z własnej woli wszedł jej w ręce, mimo wiedzy, jak łatwo mógł zginąć. Gniew palił go w żyłach. I zanim dotarło do niego, że jego miłość do chłopaka jest silniejsza niż on, Stiles znikł.

 Derek otrząsnął się i wstał z kanapy. Jego dzisiejsza reakcja była odbiciem jego złości na Kate, nie na samego Stilesa. Już dawno mu wybaczył. Najważniejsze było w końcu to, że chłopak przeżył. I gdy gniew opadł, wiedział już, że on na jego miejscu pewnie zrobiłby to samo. Teraz musiał sprawić, by Stiles się o tym dowiedział.

Wilkołak zamknął oczy, koncentrując się. Czuł, jak jego kości zmieniają się, gdy przemieniał się w swoją wilczą formę. Po paru chwilach wybiegł z domu, rozkoszując się chłodnym powiewem nocy na swoim futrze. Jego wzrok z łatwością przebijał się przez gęstwinę lasu, oświetloną blaskiem księżyca. Biegł szybko znajomą drogą, przeskakując powalone konary drzew i omijając wyrwy w ziemi. Po paru kilometrach wybiegł na szosę i przemykając się po jej poboczu, dotarł w końcu do pierwszych zabudowań miasta. Jeszcze kilkaset metrów i zatrzymał się przed dobrze znanym mu domem. Okno w pokoju Stilesa było ciemne, ale na dole paliło się światło. Auto szeryfa stało na podjeździe, podobnie jak ukochany jeep jego syna. Oboje oglądali mecz, bo przez uchylone okno docierały do uszu Dereka odgłosy gwizdka i lekko stłumione głosy oraz śmiechy obu Stilinskich. Czarny wilk zaskomlał cicho, kładąc się na chodniku i wpatrując się w okno. Chciał wbiec do środka, wskoczyć na kanapę i położyć pysk na kolanach Stilesa tak jak kiedyś. Chłopak najpierw by go zrzucił, mówiąc o brudzie, a następnie przyniósłby ręczniki i wodę, by doprowadzić jego futro do porządku. Derek pewnie obnażyłby trochę zęby i żartobliwe łapał go za dłonie, lekko przytrzymując kłami. Potem Stilinski znowu wziąłby go na kolana, a Derek radośnie trącałby go nosem, słuchając docinków Stilesa o jego psim zachowaniu. Wilkołak zawył cicho na wspomnienie delikatnych rąk drapiących go za uchem i czułego wyrazu oczu.

 

 _Daj mi szanse-_ modlił się cicho w głowie, kiedy chwilę później podniósł się by wrócić do domu. - _Zrobię wszystko, by móc być znowu z Tobą._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miałam paskudny tydzień na studiach i mam nadzieję, że nie odbiło się to za bardzo na rozdziale. Jest trochę dłuższy i dużo się w nim dzieje i uff...naprawdę chciałabym, by Wam się spodobał. Mam nadzieję, że tak jest ;_:
> 
> Poznaliśmy wersje wydarzeń według Dereka i niedługo powinna przyjść kolej na Stilesa. Czujecie te emocje :D ? 
> 
> Dziękuje Wam bardzo za czytanie mojej historii :3 Jeśli chcecie coś skomentować, skrytykować lub podzielić się wrażeniami, róbcie to śmiało :)


	4. The flowers won't flower like they did last spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piosenka: Tom Odell- Another Love

\- Nawet nie próbuj- rzucił Stiles ostrzegawczo, odwracając się od okna przy którym stał z kubkiem herbaty. Po prostu wiedział, że gdy na chwilę odejdzie od stołu, jego ojciec wykorzysta to by upchnąć jak najwięcej warzyw pod resztką kurczaka, by następnie szybko czmychnąć do pracy. Teraz patrzył na niego spode łba, niechętnie nabierając trochę sałaty na widelec. Stiles wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. Co prawda przed wyjazdem poprosił swoich przyjaciół, by mieli oko na ojca i jego nawyki żywieniowe przy okazji, ale nie mogło się to rzecz jasna równać z jego osobistym nadzorem.

\- Nie masz czegoś lepszego do roboty niż obserwowanie swojego ojca w czasie posiłku? - spytał szeryf, unosząc brwi.

\- Scott powiedział, że będzie w domu dopiero koło 17, tak więc nope. Nigdzie się na razie nie wybieram. I nie ruszę się stąd, dopóki tego nie skończysz.- odpowiedział Stiles, siadając z powrotem przy stole i opierając łokcie na blacie tak, by móc oprzeć brodę na dłoniach.

To było miłe uczucie- znowu być w domu i robić za Cerbera swojego ojca. Wiedział, ze mimo marudzenia, jego tato też za tym tęsknił. Przez ostatnie cztery lata widywali się tylko parę razy do roku, kiedy to Stilinski przyjeżdżał odwiedzić syna. Nigdy jednak nie próbował zaciągnąć go z powrotem do domu, uważając zapewne, ze Stiles potrzebuje czasu, by wyleczyć złamane serce. I ze będzie mniej cierpiał w miejscu, w którym nic nie przypomina mu o straconej miłości. Stiles uśmiechnął się gorzko. Tak naprawdę powodem jego wyjazdu był fakt, ze rozdzielona Iskra zaczęła powodować anomalie. W takim miejscu jak Beacon Hills rozbita moc działała jak magnes na różnego rodzaju potwory. Gdy Scott zaczął go informować o wypadkach, których świadkiem była wataha Hale (po rozstaniu z alfą Stiles był zmuszony opuścić stado), chłopak zrozumiał, że to on jest ich przyczyną. Musiał wyjechać i wrócić dopiero wtedy, gdy poskromi Iskrę na tyle, by nie zagrażała bezpieczeństwu mieszkańców. W tym samym czasie Stiles zaczął domyślać się, że z momentem w którym Kate odbierze mu resztę mocy, umrze. Wyczerpanie, które czuł od chwili zniknięcia części Iskry, nie mijało. Jego siły były nierozerwalnie złączone z siłą jego Iskry. Przestał więc błagać Dereka o wybaczenie, godząc się z trudem, że w takim wypadku to lepiej, jeśli wilkołak przestał go kochać. Zamiast tego zaczął przygotowywać się do wyjazdu, a ich rozstanie pomogło mu ukryć prawdę. Ciężko mu było opuszczać ojca, który miał tylko jego, ale był to jedyny sposób, by był bezpieczny. Tak samo jego przyjaciele. Miał cztery lata, zanim odda Kate resztę mocy i robił wszystko, by jak najszybciej poskromić Iskrę i móc wrócić do domu. Ostatecznie udało mu się uzyskać tylko pół roku. 

Mimo wszystko był szczęśliwy, że ma chociaż tyle. Mógł jeszcze pobyć z ojcem i przyjaciółmi. I miał nadzieję, że uda mu się także pobyć z Derekiem. Nie chciał umierać nie pogodzony z nim.

-...les. Stiles!!

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos ojca. Chłopak wzdrygnął się i mrugnął parę razy oczami, zanim spojrzał na swojego tatę, który przypatrywał mu się z zatroskaną miną.

\- Pytałem, czy czujesz się lepiej. Wiesz. Po tym jak wczoraj spotkałeś Dereka.

Stiles wytrzeszczył oczy. Nie wspomniał o tym ojcu ani słowem. I mógłby przysiąc, ze zachowywał się całkowicie normalnie. W sensie- normalnie jak na jego Stilesowy styl bycia.

\- Skąd..ty..jak..?- wykrztusił nieskładnie, gapiąc się na swojego tatę.

Jego ojciec przewrócił oczami.

\- Stiles, nie dostałem odznaki szeryfa za przeprowadzanie staruszek przez ulice. Gdy wróciłeś do domu z zakupów, mówiłeś o wiele ciszej i mniej niż zazwyczaj. Poza tym co chwile mglił Ci się wzrok, a kiedy coś wspomniałem o Dereku, upuściłeś szklankę. Tak wiec wniosek był jeden-  musiałeś zderzyć się z Hale'm.

\- Ugh.- stęknął Stiles. - Szeryf Stilinski czuwa cały czas, co?

Jego ojciec uśmiechnął się szerzej, chociaż na jego twarzy nadal malował się wyraz zatroskania.

\- Wybacz, synu, ale nie jesteś najlepszy w ukrywaniu swoich uczuć i emocji.

Tym razem to Stiles spojrzał spode łba na swojego ojca, a następnie westchnął ciężko.

\- Cóż, masz racje. Wpadłem na Dereka, zrobiłem z siebie idiotę, a potem uciekłem. I to by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o moje plany godnego i przyjacielskiego powitania z moim byłym. Jestem niesamowity.

Szeryf zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nie mów tak o sobie. Nie ma nic dziwnego w tym, jak zareagowałeś. Wasze rozstanie...było ciężkie, najprościej rzecz ujmując. I nie zamieniliście ze sobą żadnego słowa od tamtego czasu. Jasne, że spanikowałeś.

Stiles ciężko oparł głowę o stół i wymamrotał.

\- Nadal wolałbym, żeby to wyszło inaczej.

Szeryf roześmiał się i wstał od stołu, by zanieść pusty talerz do zlewu. Po drodze zatrzymał się, by poczochrać włosy syna.

\- Nie myśl już tyle nad tym. Następnym razem będzie lepiej. A teraz zmyj naczynia, a potem zdrzemnij się trochę, zanim pójdziesz do Scotta. Wyglądasz, jakby ktoś Ci podbił oczy.

\- Dzięki, tato. - odpowiedział grobowym głosem Stiles. - Leć już do pracy, bo się spóźnisz.

\- Idę.- kiwnął głową jego ojciec, kierując się w stronę drzwi.- Do zobaczenia później.

\- Nie zapomnij o surówce! - zawołał jeszcze Stiles.- Jest na górnej półce w lodowce. I masz ją zjeść ! Poprosiłem Parrisha, żeby Cię przypilnował.

Szeryf obrzucił go wzrokiem, ale posłusznie wyjął pudełko, a następnie wyszedł z domu. Stiles rzucił okiem na zegar. Była dopiero 14. Miał jeszcze trochę czasu, zanim pójdzie do Scotta, tak wiec postanowił szybko umyć po obiedzie, a potem położyć się na kanapie.  Faktycznie był zmęczony. Nie spał tej nocy, zbyt rozemocjonowany spotkaniem z Derekiem. Przez te lata usiłował zabić w sobie miłość do niego, wiedząc doskonale, że nie ma ona najmniejszego sensu. Nawet, gdyby jakimś cudem Derek dalej go kochał. Gdy postanowił wrócić do domu był niemal przekonany, że mu się to udało. Ale wczorajsze spotkanie pokazało, że nic się nie zmieniło. Jego głupie serce zachowało się tak, jakby znowu miał piętnaście lat i po raz pierwszy pomyślał ''Chciałbym być kimś, kto go ochroni''. I oczywiście Stiles nawiał, zamiast próbować jakoś dalej rozmawiać z Derekiem.

Młody Stilinski jęknął głęboko, masując skronie.

Jeśli miał zamiar chociaż trochę się przespać, musiał zdecydowanie przestać o tym myśleć.

   
***

  
Głośny dzwonek domofonu sprawił, ze Stiles praktycznie spadł z kanapy, na której właśnie zaczynał zapadać w głębszy sen. Lekko nieprzytomnym wzrokiem spojrzał na zegar. Szesnasta. Zanim Stiles przetrawił tę informację, terkotliwy dźwięk rozbrzmiał jeszcze raz.

\- Już idę!- krzyknął lekko zachrypniętym głosem, kierując się w stronę drzwi. Gdy je otworzył, zobaczył w nich Scotta. Jego przyjaciel wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

\- Stiles!- zawołał McCall, przytulając młodego Stilinskiego i klepiąc go po plecach.

\- Scotty!- Stiles uśmiechnął się i równie mocno uścisnął przyjaciela. Minęło już trochę czasu, odkąd ostatni raz się widzieli, chociaż Scott starał się go odwiedzać jak najczęściej. Fakt, że widzieli się po raz pierwszy od czterech lat w domu Stilesa, sprawiał, ze czuli się, jakby wrócili do czasów swojego dzieciństwa

Cała ta serdeczność powitania sprawiła, ze Stiles poczuł, jakby kości jego żeber miały zaraz pęknąć od radosnego uścisku swojego przyjaciela-wilkołaka.

\- Stary- wydyszał, gdy w końcu udało mu się zaczerpnąć oddechu. - Zaraz mnie udusisz.

\- Oh.- Scott wydal z siebie zaskoczony dźwięk i natychmiast uwolnił Stilinskiego. - Wybacz.

Stiles wywrócił oczami, klepiąc go jeszcze raz po plecach. Te wilkołaki.

\- Chodź dalej. Myślałem w ogóle, że to ja mam wpaść do Ciebie koło piątej?

Scott rzucił mu szczenięce spojrzenie, siadając się na kanapie.

\- Urwałem się z wykładu. Od jutra mam i tak przerwę świąteczna przed Świętem Dziękczynienia, więc postanowiłem trochę wcześniej wrócić do domu. I od razu wpaść do ciebie.

Stiles cmoknął ustami w udawanym potępieniu.

\- Leserujemy, co, McCall? Gdyby Finstock to widział, latałbyś po boisku aż byś padł trupem.

\- Tak jakbyś ty, Stilinski, nie wziął sobie wolnego roku na uczelni.- wyszczerzył zęby Scott, ale chwilę potem spoważniał.- Tak na serio to cieszę się, że to zrobiłeś. Nawet pomijając fakt, że świetnie mieć cię z powrotem w Beacon Hills. Zaczynałeś wyglądać coraz gorzej. Musisz odpocząć.

Stiles zagryzł wargi. Co prawda przyzwyczaił się do stałego wyczerpania na tyle, by prawie przestać na nie zwracać uwagę, ale widocznie po nieprzespanych nocach zaczynało się to odbijać bardziej niż zwykle na jego wyglądzie. 

\- Dzięki, stary. Ale nie wierzę, że aż tak źle wyglądam. Wiem, co widzę w lustrze. Jestem wciąż tak samo zabójczo przystojny jak kiedyś. Gdybyś grał w mojej lidze, z pewnością nie potrafiłbyś mi się oprzeć.- odpowiedział w końcu Scottowi, uśmiechając się szeroko. Jego przyjaciel rąbnął go poduszka w odpowiedzi, ale rozpogodził się ponownie. Stiles oddał mu z nawiązką i przez chwile chłopcy okładali się nimi, jakby znów mieli po czternaście lat.

\- A propo Święta Dziękczynienia...- zaczął Scott, gdy już trochę ochłonęli, a Stiles przyniósł im wodę. - Chciałem spytać, czy chcesz się spotkać wtedy ze stadem. Wiem, że oficjalnie je opuściłeś, ale dla nas wciąż jesteś jednym z nas. I ja, _my wszyscy,_ chcielibyśmy, żebyś był znowu z nami.  

Spędzenie razem tego dnia było jedną z ich tradycji. Po kolacji z rodzinami zjeżdżali się do domu Dereka i spędzali razem resztę nocy, oglądając filmy, zjadając tony popcornu i ciasta z karmelem oraz rozmawiając o wszystkim i o niczym. Stiles wiedział od Scotta, że stado kontynuowało ten zwyczaj, gdy on wyjechał, chociaż według jego przyjaciela to nie było już to samo co kiedyś. Prawdę mówiąc, młody Stilinski nie musiał się długo zastanawiać nad odpowiedzią. Stanowiło to dobre wytłumaczenie, czemu powiedział Derekowi, że się spotkają. Poza tym-stęsknił się za nimi wszystkimi. Bardzo chciał jeszcze raz spędzić ten dzień z całym stadem. I Derekiem. Serce Stilesa przyśpieszyło boleśnie niemalże natychmiast.

\- Zrozumiem, jeśli odmówisz ze względu na Dereka i że potrzebujesz jeszcze trochę czasu po wczoraj, ale-

\- NIE!-  przerwał mu Stiles. - Wszystko w porządku. Chcę z się z wami wtedy spotkać. Stęskniłem się. A Derek...sam wiesz. Nie wiem, jaki ma stosunek do mnie teraz, ale odezwał się do mnie w sklepie zamiast odgryźć mi głowę, więc chyba nie jest tak źle. 

Scott chciał chyba pociągnąć ten wątek, ale Stiles rzucił mu spojrzenie typu ''Błagam, nie'', więc jego przyjaciel posłusznie zamknął usta i zamiast tego powiedział.

\- Czyyylii....zgadzasz się?

\- Yup, Scotty. Mama Stilinski wróciła. Liczę na fantastyczną imprezę powitalną.- uśmiechnął się szeroko Stiles. 

\- Nie masz pojęcia jak się cieszę.- odpowiedział Scott, znowu praktycznie miażdżąc mu kości. - Wszyscy za tobą strasznie tęskniliśmy.

\- Ja też, stary, ja też. A teraz opowiadaj o co chodzi z tym przeprosinowym prezentem dla Allison, o którym wspominałeś wczoraj przez telefon.

 Tak więc gdy Scott rozpoczął długą opowieść o swojej ostatniej sprzeczce z Allison, Stiles próbował skupić na tym całą swoja uwagę. Jednak jego myśli cały czas dryfowały w stronę pewnego wilkołaka.

Miał szczerą nadzieję, że da radę poskromić swoje uczucia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meh. Nie jestem zadowolona z tego rozdziału i możliwe, że go przepiszę. Dajcie znać, co myślicie :)
> 
> Następny będzie zawierał kolejną konfrontację Dereka i Stilesa :D Mam nadzieję, że wyjdzie tak fajnie, jak myślę :D
> 
> Wesołych Świąt Wam wszystkim <3


	5. You and I might just be the best thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piosenka: Marianas Trench - Haven't Had Enough

Derek nerwowo otarł spocone ręce o dżinsy i rozejrzał się po pokoju. Wszystko wydawało się być w porządku. Poduszki w dużych ilościach zaścielały kanapę, napoje były upakowane w lodówce wraz z jedzeniem, a indyk dopiekał się w piekarniku. Teraz wystarczyło tylko poczekać na przybycie stada. I Stilesa. Derek zagryzł dolną wargę. Kiedy Scott zadzwonił do niego, informując go, że ma zamiar zaprosić Stilinskiego i że najwyższy czas, by ze sobą pogadali, wilkołak był w stanie wykrztusić tylko ''W porządku'' i rozłączyć się. Na dobrą sprawę nie wiedział, co mógłby jeszcze powiedzieć. Odkąd zderzyli się ze Stilesem w sklepie w jego głowie powstawały najróżniejsze scenariusze, w których mogliby się ponownie spotkać, ale ten pomysł nie zaświtał w głowie wilkołaka do chwili telefonu od Scotta. Możliwe, że dlatego, iż relacja Dereka ze Stilsem stanowiła niemalże temat tabu w rozmowach z Scottem. A może dlatego, że Derek na tyle przywykł do nieobecności Stilesa, że ciągle ciężko mu było uwierzyć w jego powrót.

Tak czy inaczej, Stiles miał się zjawić tutaj za mniej więcej kwadrans i Derek z każdą minutą stawał się coraz bardziej nerwowy. Podejrzewał, że szybki bieg przez las pomógłby mu trochę, jednak po starannym prysznicu i włożeniu na siebie czystych ubrań nie bardzo miał ochotę na wprowadzenie tego pomysłu w życie. Zamiast tego podszedł do lustra wiszącego  w przedpokoju, obrzucając swoją sylwetkę kontrolnym spojrzeniem. Chyba nie było źle. Oliwkowozielona koszulka z podwiniętymi, długimi rękawami opinała się w właściwych miejscach, podobnie jak lekko spłowiałe, czarne dżinsy. Derek podniósł rękę i po chwili wahania odpiął dwa guziki przy szyi, starając się ignorować fakt, że robi to ponieważ Stiles zawsze uważał to za cholernie seksowne i podniecające. Jego miodowe oczy gwałtownie ciemniały, a on sam przysuwał się do niego lub podchodził z tym swoim charakterystycznym, przebiegłym uśmiechem, by chwilę później zaatakować wargami i zębami odsłonięta szyję Dereka. Zaczynał zwykle od miejsca tuż poniżej linii żuchwy, a potem stopniowo przesuwał język wzdłuż gardła aż po obojczyk. Wilkołak mimowolnie potarł palcami napiętą skórę na swojej szyi, tak jakby nadal mógł czuć na niej ciepłą wilgoć ust swojego byłego kochanka. Derek westchnął głęboko i mocniej przycisnął palce do swojej tętnicy, czując jak szybko galopuje jego puls. Dlaczego w chwilach, w których najbardziej potrzebne jest opanowanie, tak ciężko wziąć się w garść...? Zanim jednak Derek zdążył głębiej się nad tym zastanowić, usłyszał warkot silnika i chrzęst żwiru pod kołami zbliżającego się auta. Hałas szybko narastał i chwile później światła reflektorów odbiły się w oknach domu Dereka. Wilkołak szybko ruszył do drzwi, powoli się uspokajając kiedy nie zdołał wyczuć zapachu Stilinskiego. Gdy je otworzył jego oczom ukazał się Scott i Allisson, która zaciskała rękę na dużej, błękitnej torbie. Uśmiechnęła się, podczas gdy Scott obrzucił go uważnym spojrzeniem i powiedział.

\- Cześć Derek.

\- Witaj- kiwnął głową wilkołak, wpuszczając parę do środka.

 Gdy tylko alfa zamknął drzwi, atmosfera w pomieszczeniu stała się tak gęsta, że możnaby ją pokroić nożem. Oba wilkołaki mierzyły się wzrokiem, a w ich oczach zabłysły iskry czerwieni. Allisson chyba wyczuła, że należy ich zostawić samych, bo odeszła do kuchni, za co  Derek był jej wdzięczny. Po chwili milczenia Scott wziął głęboki oddech i powiedział.

-Słuchaj. Musimy sobie powyjaśniać co nieco, zanim pojawi się tu Stiles. To nie jest tak, że wybaczyłem Ci to, co mu zrobiłeś. I pewnie jeszcze trochę mi to zajmie. To, że dzisiaj się spotykacie, robię dla niego.

Derek poczuł na te słowa dziwną mieszankę gniewu i radości. Na końcu języka miał już ostre słowa o tym, że Stiles też nie był bez winy. To bolało nadal, nawet jeśli gniew Dereka minął. Jednak zacisnął tylko zęby, przełykając swoje słowa, podczas gdy Scott kontynuował.

-Przez te cztery lata na każdą wzmiankę o Tobie miał minę, jakby miał zamiar wybuchnąć płaczem. Nigdy mi tego nie powiedział, ale wiedziałem, że i tak wyczekuje każdej informacji o Tobie. Mimo to nie chciał wrócić, więc sądziłem, że chce dać sobie spokój z Tobą i rozpaczliwie z tym walczy. Ale teraz wrócił. I...mimo że się do tego nie przyznał, widzę, jak bardzo chce się  z Tobą spotkać.  Nie wiem, czy będziecie przyjaciółmi, czy czymś więcej, ale wiem jedno- potrzebujecie siebie nawzajem, niezależnie od tego, kim dla siebie jesteście.

Scott zamilkł na chwilę i zmarszczył brwi, jakby intensywnie nad czymś myślał. Derek wiedział, że na pewno doskonale słyszy głośne bicie jego serca, którego dźwięk wydawał się roznosić po całym domu. W gardle czuł nieprzyjemnie drapanie. Zamrugał mocno oczami, czując pieczenie. Jak na alfę, ostatnimi czasy zdecydowanie za szybko się rozklejał.  W końcu Scott otworzył usta, chcąc zapewne dopowiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale w tym momencie do uszu wilkołaków dobiegł charakterystyczny dźwięk silnika pewnego jeepa.

Jeśli Derek myślał, że jego serce waliło szybko, to aktualnie miał wrażenie, że właśnie przechodzi atak arytmii. Z stłumionym oddechem słuchał, jak z głośnym trzaskiem zmykają się drzwi auta, a zza drzwiami rozlega się coraz głośniejszy dźwięk kroków. Scott otworzył je, nie czekając na pukanie, i Derek wstrzymał oddech na widok, którego tak dawno nie widział  w swoim domu, a za którym tak strasznie tęsknił.

Stiles był ubrany w flanelową koszulę, a o jego maksymalnym zdenerwowaniu, oprócz zapachu, świadczyły naciągnięte na ręce długie rękawy, na których chłopak bezwiednie zaciskał i rozluźniał palce. Jego spojrzenie błyskawicznie spoczęło na Dereku, zanim wróciło do Scotta, który z pewnym napięciem obserwował tę szybką wymianę spojrzeń. Jednak Stiles szybko opanował pierwsze emocje, gdyż jego twarz rozjaśniła się uśmiechem, a on sam przytulił do siebie Scotta, klepiąc go po plecach. Derek w tym czasie skamieniał. Czuł narastającą panikę na myśl o fakcie, że powitanie Stilesa z Scottem niedługo się skończy, a on stanie ponownie od czasu wypadku w sklepie twarzą w twarz z Stilinskim.

Czy może go przytulić? Albo podać mu rękę? A może poklepać po plecach..? Co wypada zrobić, gdy ma się między sobą tyle niedopowiedzianych słów i lata milczenia?

Bijąc się z myślami, Derek prawie nie zarejestrował, gdy Allison wbiegła do przedpokoju i mocno przytuliła Stilesa mówiąc jak bardzo się cieszy widząc go ponownie. Ledwie słyszał jak Stiles odpowiada tym samym i rzuca coś żartobliwego o Scottcie, na co ten ostatni zareagował oburzonym głosem. W końcu jednak śmiech umilkł, a Derek uświadomił sobie, że Stiles patrzy wprost na niego. Uniósł więc głowę, a jego oddech ponownie ugrzązł mu w płucach gdy zobaczył i poczuł jak blisko niego stoi Stilinski. Wtedy, w sklepie, zapach kosmetyków prawie natychmiast stłamsił jego zapach, ale teraz nie istniało nic, co tłumiło jego woń. Stiles pachniał świeżym praniem i sosnowym drewnem, ale przede wszystkim tym, czego Derek nie potrafił nazwać, chociaż wiedział, że rozpoznałby ten zapach wszędzie. Wilkołak nieświadomie wziął głęboki wdech i otworzył szerzej oczy, odnotowując, że Stiles to zauważył. Sugerował to lekki rumieniec na jego bladych policzkach i szybkie trzepotanie rzęs, któremu towarzyszyło przyśpieszone bicie serca. Wilkołak słyszał, że bije równie szybko jak jego własne. Nie pomogło to bynajmniej panice alfy, która z każdą sekundą wzrastała. Derek wiedział, że musi w końcu wykonać jakiś gest, więc wziął kolejny głęboki wdech i otworzył usta, próbując wykrztusić z siebie ''cześć''. Jednak zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, Stilinski poruszył się i chwilę później Derek poczuł, jak ramiona chłopaka zamykają się wokół niego. Wilkołak zastygł w bezruchu, czując przy sobie znajomy ciężar ciała i zarys kości pod cienką koszulą. Dopiero teraz, gdy w końcu poczuł go znowu przy sobie, dowiedział się, jak bardzo naprawdę bolał go jego brak. Niepewnie, jakby nie dowierzając temu co się dzieje, uniósł ramiona i przycisnął Stilesa do siebie tak mocno, że czuł, jak kości żeber chłopaka wpijają się w jego brzuch. Jednak Stiles nawet nie jęknął i Derek mimowolnie zadrżał, gdy jego ciepły oddech połaskotał go w szyję.

\- Hej, Sourwolf.

Powiedział cicho Stiles i delikatnie przejechał rękę po plecach Dereka. Wilkołak wiedział, że to oznacza koniec ich powitania i niechętnie wypuścił Stilesa z objęć, czując jak jego wewnętrzny wilk wyje i skomli z niezadowolenia. Odchrząknął, tłumiąc w sobie instynkt i odezwał się lekko zachrypniętym głosem.

\- Cześć Stiles. Dobrze Cię znowu widzieć.

\- Ciebie również, Derek.

Zabrzmiało to bardzo niemrawo i wraz z opadającymi po zaskakującym powitaniu emocjami Derek czuł, jak jego zakłopotanie i niezręczność zaczynają gwałtownie powracać. Stilinski musiał czuć się podobnie, bo nerwowo stawał z nogi na nogę, zagryzając dolną wargę niemal do krwi. Na szczęście Allisson i Scott zauważyli, co się dzieje i szybko zabrali sprawy w swoje ręce. Scott zarzucił Stilesowi rękę na szyję i powiódł go w głąb mieszkania, sugerując, że muszą wybrać film na później. Ich głosy rozbrzmiewały coraz głośniej, w miarę jak ich zażarta dyskusja o filmach Marvel'a i DC Comics zaczynała przybierać charakteru sprzeczki. W tym samym czasie Allisson pociągnęła Dereka do kuchni mówiąc, że musi jej pomóc przygotować jedzenie. Wilkołak podążył za nią, zatopiony w myślach i dopiero lekkie ściśnięcie jej delikatnej ręki wyrwało go z namysłu.

\- Nie martw się. Nikt nie oczekuje, że wyjaśnicie sobie wszystko na progu twojego mieszkania. Potrzebujecie czasu. Zobaczysz, wszystko będzie dobrze.

Powiedziała cicho, jeszcze raz ściskając jego dłoń. Derek uśmiechnął się do niej i westchnął.

\- Mam nadzieję, Allisson. Mam nadzieję.

***

\- Stiles, do cholery ciężkiej, zamknij się wreszcie albo przysięgam, że zaraz Cię zrzucę z kanapy.

\- Tak, Jacson, ja też za Tobą tęskniłem. Całe szczęście, że nic się nie zmieniłeś. Nie zniósłbym tego, gdybyś stał się dla mnie miły. Powiedz mi Lydia, czy są jakieś badania na temat, dlaczego mądre kobiety wiążą się z totalnymi imbecyl- AUAAAA, już jestem cicho, błagam, zostaw moje włosy, to mój jedyny atut!

\- Stiles, powiedz mi lepiej jak to się stało, że przez dwadzieścia dwa lata swojego istnienia nie nauczyłeś się, kiedy należy się zamknąć?

Derek zagryzł wargi, w milczeniu obserwując stado rozwalone na kanapie. Jacson i Stiles siedzieli obok siebie, co rzecz jasna owocowało wybuchającymi co pięć minut sprzeczkami, które próbowała rozsądzić przytulona do Jacsona Lydia. Allisson i Scott półleżeli na ziemi oparci o kanapę, sumiennie wyżerając popcorn z wspólnej miski, od czasu do czasu dorzucając coś do sprzeczek toczących się na kanapie. Ich twarze były jednakowo niebieskie od świateł telewizora, na którym leciał ''Winter Soldier''. Oczywiście, film został wybrany po pół godzinnej zażartej batalii, w której dziewczyny (i Stiles) przekonywali wszystkich sumiennie, że ta część Kapitana Ameryki jest jednym z lepszych filmów o miłości. Derek zagryzł wargi, tłumiąc nagły przypływ śmiechu. Wszystko wydawało się takie, jakby nic się nie stało. Jakby on i Stiles nigdy się nie pokłócili, a stado nie przeżywało kryzysu. Wilkołak zerknął ukradkiem na Stilinskiego, który właśnie zaśmiewał się z Jacsona. Zawsze wiedział, że to on spaja stado i teraz uświadamiał to sobie jeszcze mocniej. Mógł być alfą, dowódcą watahy, ale to Stiles, ich Iskra, łączyła stado. Wrócił i wszystko było jak dawniej. Prawie. Wilkołak zmarszczył brwi, gdy na chwilę zapanowała cisza i stado skupiło się na filmie. Nie wiedział, czy był jedynym, który to zauważył, ale mimo że Stilinski śmiał się tak, jak zawsze miał w zwyczaju, to widać było, że nie jest już to dokładnie ten sam śmiech co kiedyś. Im dłużej Derek go obserwował, tym bardziej zwracał uwagę na fakt, że twarz Stilinskiego, po napadach radości, niemal natychmiast przybiera poważny wyraz. A jego oczy nigdy nie rozpalają się do końca, pozostając zmęczone i przygaszone. Derek zagryzł wargę. Chłopak, który cztery lata temu zniknął z Beacon Hills, nie był już tym samym, którego znał.

Nagle szum lecącego filmu przerwał dźwięk ''Marszu Imperialnego'' i Stiles natychmiast zaczął gwałtownie się wiercić, szukając telefonu po kieszeniach. Derek przewrócił oczami. Wyglądało na to, że niektóre rzeczy nigdy się nie zmieniają. Stilinski w końcu wyłowił komórkę z kieszeni i szybko wstał  z kanapy, szturchając przy tym Jacsona, który na niego warknął.  Skierował się w stronę kuchni i tam dopiero odebrał telefon. Derek wytężył słuch, usłyszawszy dźwięk głosu Szeryfa, ale nie wychwycił w nim nic niepokojącego. Tak więc przestał nasłuchiwać i czekał spokojnie, aż Stiles wróci z powrotem do pokoju. Dziesięć minut później Stilinski skończył rozmowę i stanął w progu, odzywając się.

\- Muszę się zmywać. Obiecałem wcześniej ojcu, że zjem razem z nim kolację i wygląda na to, że w końcu zgłodniał.

Stado kiwnęło rozumiejąco głowami i wolno wstało z swoich siedzeń, żeby pożegnać Stilesa. Zanim jednak Lydia, która była najbliżej Stilinskiego, zdążyła go przytulić na pożegnanie, chłopak odezwał się jeszcze raz.

\- Chciałbym wam jeszcze podziękować za dzisiaj.- Stiles zaczął, a jego policzki znowu zaczynały czerwienieć jak zawsze w chwilach, w których się denerwował. -Okropnie za wami tęskniłem, za każdym z was.

Derek poczuł, jak przy ostatnich słowach wzrok Stilesa kieruje się w jego stronę, a on sam czuje ciepło w klatce piersiowej. Tymczasem Lydia rzuciła się Stilinskiemu na szyję, mówiąc.

\- Trzeba było wrócić wcześniej, głuptasie. Nam też strasznie cię brakowało.

Jacson wydał z siebie nieartykułowany dźwięk, brzmiący jak ostre zaprzeczenie, ale zostało to zagłuszone przez resztę stada, która aktualnie zajmowała się obściskiwaniem Stilesa. Derek odczekał spokojnie na koniec tego obrzędu, po czym zwrócił się do Stilinskiego. 

\- Chodź. Odprowadzę Cię do samochodu.

Stiles tylko kiwnął głowa, podążając za nim. Derek wiedział, że obydwaj postanowili zignorować zmianę atmosfery w pokoju oraz uważne spojrzenia stada, gdy skierowali się do wyjścia. Oboje nie odezwali się do siebie przez cała drogę do auta. Gdy w końcu przy nim stanęli, jak na komendę, odwrócili się gwałtownie do siebie i równocześnie otworzyli usta.

-Przepr-

-Czy-

Derek parsknął śmiechem, podobnie jak Stiles. Powietrze wokół nich zrobiło się lżejsze i mniej napięte. W końcu Stiles odezwał się pierwszy.

\- Dzięki, że się zgodziłeś na dzisiaj. Naprawdę świetnie się bawiłem. I...- w tym miejscu chłopak spojrzał na czubki swoich butów, a Derek wyczuł jak zaczyna w nim narastać zażenowanie i zdenerwowanie.- Przepraszam za tą akcje w sklepie. Nie wiem, co mnie napadło.

\- Nic się nie stało- odpowiedział Derek, wpatrując się w chłopaka. Wciąż pamiętał jego paniczną ucieczkę, ale potrafił to zrozumieć. Oblizał wargi, zanim zaczął mówić dalej, modląc się w duchu, by zdenerwowanie nie zablokowało mu języka. - Nie chciałbyś może spotkać się jutro i porozmawiać?

Stiles spojrzał na niego poważnie i Derek przełknął ślinę.

\- Jasne, Sourwolf- odpowiedział w końcu Stilinski. Chciał chyba dodać coś jeszcze, ale zacisnął wargi i zamiast tego powiedział.- Tak więc...do jutra.

 Chłopak szybko uścisnął wilkołaka i wsiadł do samochodu, uruchamiając silnik. Jeszcze jedno szybkie spojrzenie przez szybę i jeep odjechał, niknąc w mroku lasu.

Derek odetchnął głęboko, wciągając nosem resztkę jego zapachu, unoszącą się w powietrzu. Wiedział, że jutro czeka go trudna rozmowa z Stilinskim. Mieli sobie sporo do wytłumaczenia i wyjaśnienia, a między nimi było wiele ran i niedopowiedzeń. Ale był to już krok naprzód i Derek wiedział, że zrobi wszystko co w swojej mocy, by nie zrobić kroku w tył.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam za tak długa przerwę w dodawaniu rozdziałów. Miałam bardzo napięty czas i rozdział ten tworzyłam, pisząc kilka linijek na miesiąc. Brak weny tez maczał palce w zahibernowaniu tej powieści. Na szczęście odzyskałam ją także, więc myślę, że kolejny rozdział powinien pojawić się na początku lipca. 
> 
> Mam nadzieję, że rozdział wam się spodobał. :D


	6. We'll make pretend that you and me lived ever after happily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piosenka: Twenty One Pilots- House of Gold

Stiles tępym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w stojące przed nim płatki śniadaniowe. Prawdę mówiąc na samą myśl o dalszym jedzeniu robiło mu się niedobrze. Czuł się tak, jakby wszystko to, co jakimś cudem wcisnął w siebie, gwałtownie chciało wyjść na zewnątrz. Bueeh. Stiles wziął kilka uspokajających wdechów. Wiedział, ze musi coś jeszcze zjeść. Wizja padnięcia na skutek zemdlenia z głodu wprost w ramiona Dereka co prawda wydawała się kusząca jakieś części jego chorego umysłu, ale rozsądek kategorycznie to odradzał. Tak więc Stiles niechętnie wziął ponownie łyżkę do ręki i przełknął kilka kolejnych porcji, starając się usilnie odgonić natrętne myśli. Niestety, jego próby były bezsilne. Miał wrażenie, jakby jego mózg koniecznie chciał nadrobić fakt, że wczoraj nie miał już czasu na to, by pomyśleć o dzisiejszej rozmowie. Po obejrzeniu meczu z ojcem po prostu padł jak kamień, zaraz po wzięciu tabletek na uspokojenie. Dopiero gdy obudził się rano, uświadomił sobie, co go czeka. Stiles ponownie odłożył łyżkę i pomasował skronie. Wczoraj zamienili ze sobą zaledwie kilka zdań, a dzisiaj czekała ich jedna z tych poważnych rozmów w których żaden z nich nigdy nie był dobry. Gdy byli razem, ich głównym problemem jako pary był fakt, że przemilczali niektóre sprawy między sobą, uważając je za zbyt błahe do dyskutowania. Oczywiście niemal zawsze kończyło się to źle- błahe sprawy nie okazywały się błahe i po jakimś czasie wybuchały im prosto w twarz, czyniąc wszystko gorszym niż wcześniej. Teraz sprawa wyglądała nieco inaczej, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że obydwoje mieli problemy z wyrażeniem tego, co czują. Dodatkowo sprawę komplikował fakt, że Stiles nie mógł być do końca szczery z Derekiem. Nie mógł mu powiedzieć, że gdyby sprawy wyglądały inaczej, zostałby i nie poddałby się do samego końca. Nie mógł mu też powiedzieć, że dopiero w chwili w której go objął, poczuł się jakby naprawdę wrócił do domu.

Stiles opuścił głowę na stół, ciężko uderzając czołem o blat. Czuł jak rumieniec wypływa mu na policzki. Nie miał zamiaru w taki sposób przywitać się z Derekiem. Ale wilkołak wyglądał na tak niepewnego i zagubionego, gdy stał w swoim przedpokoju i patrzył jak Stiles wita się z Scottem i Allisson, że serce Stilesa ścisnęło się boleśnie. Miał wrażenie, że widzi nastoletniego Dereka, całkowicie samego po śmierci rodziny. Zanim wiedział, co robi, przytulał go mocno do siebie i czuł niemal, jak z jego ciała odpływa cały ból, przypominający ból fantomowy w amputowanej kończynie. Znikł dopiero wtedy gdy poczuł, że ich ciała są znowu blisko siebie. Przez tę krótką chwilę zapomniał o wszystkim innym,  bo liczyło się tylko to, że Derek jest w jego ramionach. Nawet teraz czuł dreszcze na wspomnienie ciepła jego ciała.

Wszystko to nie pomogło rzecz jasna Stilesowi w poskromieniu paniki. Wręcz przeciwnie-zdawało się ją jeszcze bardziej pogarszać. Dodatkowo nie wiedział, o której właściwie ma się spodziewać Dereka. Wyjeżdżając z Beacon Hills usunął jego numer telefonu i zmienił swój własny, wiedząc, że w przeciwnym wypadku nie będzie w stanie powstrzymać się przed pisaniem do niego. Nie chciał też dręczyć się nadzieją, że Derek napisze. Tak więc nie mieli się jak skontaktować, a wczoraj oboje zapomnieli ustalić coś więcej ponad fakt, że się spotykają. Teoretycznie mógł napisać do Scotta, by ten mu go podesłał, ale wiedział, że rozpocznie tym kolejną falę spamu na temat Dereka, a na to nie miał aktualnie najmniejszej ochoty.

Nagły turkot dzwonka przerwał jego coraz szybciej krążące myśli i Stiles drgnął jak rażony prądem. Boże, naprawdę myślał, że to dobry pomysł zgodzić się na to spotkanie ? Obecnie czuł się jak chory na schizofrenię- z jednej strony chciał uciekać jak najdalej można, a z drugiej wiedział, że muszą porozmawiać, by jakoś dalej funkcjonować. Wczorajsza uprzejma wymiana zdań pod czujnym okiem stada nawet się nie kwalifikowała pod rozmowę. I paradoksalnie, Stiles chciał tej rozmowy równie mocno, jak bardzo pragnął teraz jej uniknąć. Dźwięk dzwonka rozebrzmiał ostro jeszcze raz i Stiles nieco chwiejnie wstał z krzesła kierując się w stronę drzwi. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że po raz ostatni doświadcza takiej paniki w perspektywie rozmowy z Derekiem. Kompletnie zeświruje, jeśli to nie minie. A zdaniem Stilesa i tak miał już wystarczająco dużo kłopotów ze swoim umysłem.

Stilinski wziął głęboki wdech i w końcu nacisnął klamkę, otwierając drzwi. Derek stał na zewnątrz, ubrany w skórzaną kurtkę i czarną koszulkę, z wzrokiem wbitym w ziemię. Prawą ręką mierzchwił włosy na karku, jak zawsze gdy był zdenerwowany. Jednak gdy tylko wyczuł spojrzenie Stilesa, opuścił rękę i odwzajemnił spojrzenie. Stilinski oparł się ciężko o framugę, pozwalając na chwilę zatopić się w tak boleśnie mu znajomych i kochanych żółto-zielonych oczach. Mimo że nie był wilkołakiem, to zawsze umiał odczytywać dzięki nim myśli Dereka, nawet te najgłębiej przez niego skrywane.  Jednak teraz odkrywał, z ostrym kłuciem w sercu, że nie jest już w stanie zobaczyć w nich tyle samo co kiedyś. Przypominało to wpatrywanie się w ciemne i głębokie jezioro- widział tylko zarysy, a nie całe kształty. Nadal jednak potrafił dostrzec, że odbijają one niemalże to samo co jego własne bursztynowe tęczówki- strach i niepewność.  Chociaż tyle ich jeszcze łączyło. Pomogło mu to uśmiechnąć się z trudem i już miał zamiar przywitać się z Derekiem, ale wilkołak po prostu odwrócił głowę i rzucił krótkim.

\- Chodźmy.

Stiles zerknął na niego, ale napotkał tylko twardą linię szczęk odwróconego wilkołaka. Zerwał więc szybko z wieszaka swoją jasnoszarą bluzę i zarzucił ją na siebie, a następnie zaczął przekręcać zamek w drzwiach, szamocząc się z kluczami i cicho przeklinając pod nosem. Gdy po kilku sekundach udało mu się  w końcu je zamknąć i ponownie zwrócił głowę w stronę Dereka, był niemal pewny, że widzi lekki, niemal niezauważalny cień uśmiechu na jego ustach. Poczuł jak ciepło rozlewa się po jego klatce piersiowej, tłumiąc buzującą w nim panikę.

Może nie będzie tak źle.

* * *

 Las, w głąb którego się posuwali, z każdym kilometrem stawał się coraz dzikszy i Stiles powoli zaczynał odczuwać to w swoich nogach.  Szli już dobre pół godziny, wspinając się na kolejne pagórki i mijając wywrócone drzewa.  W tym czasie nie padło między nimi żadne słowo. Stilinski sam nie wiedział jak się z tym czuje. Kiedyś już dawno przerwałby to milczenie potokiem słów, próbując jakoś uporać się z zdenerwowaniem, ale obecnie nie czuł w ogóle takiej potrzeby. Zamiast tego spoglądał co kilka minut na Dereka, którego twarz przypominała kamienną maskę. Był ciekawy, czy wilkołak celowo nie przeciągał ich powitania, wyczuwając, że dłuższe powitanie wpędzi Stilesa w jeszcze większą panikę, czy sam w ten sposób chciał poradzić sobie z własnym zdenerwowaniem. W każdym razie, Stilinski był mu za to wdzięczny. Mimo że wydawało się to nieco głupie, miał wrażenie, że za każdym krokiem pokonują kolejną barierę pomiędzy nimi, że powoli wchodzą w swój stary rytm. Tak więc mimo tego, że zaczynał nieco ciężej dyszeć, cieszył się ich drogą, wdychając głębiej zapach drzew. Była to kolejna rzecz, za którą tęsknił będąc daleko od domu- w stanie, w którym przebywał, roślinność stanowiła bardzo nikłą część krajobrazu.  Nadrabiał więc teraz czas, pilnie obserwując mijane drzewa. Miał wrażenie, że zna skądś drogę którą podążają.

Przeczucie nie omyliło go. Gdy pokonali stromą górę porośniętą smukłymi sosnami, wyszli na małą polanę znajdującą się na urwisku. Stało na niej parę starych pni, otoczonych wysoką, bujną trawą. Stiles przystanął na chwilę, rozpoznając miejsce. Byli tu po raz pierwszy z Derekiem parę tygodni po tym, jak zostali parą. Odkryli je wspólnie, podczas jednego z ich wielu niekończących się spacerów, w czasie których Derek najczęściej przybierał wilczą formę, a Stiles wkurzał go rzucaniem aportów. Zwykle wieńczyli taki spacer, siedząc przytuleni do siebie, wymieniając grzeczne lub mniej grzeczne pocałunki i muśnięcia. Oboje uwielbiali to miejsce- widok na drzewa na dole oraz gwiazdy nad ich głowami, a także ciszę i spokój tego miejsca. Stiles poczuł łaskotanie w gardle, które utrudniało mu przełknięcie śliny. Wszystkie ich wspólne wspomnienia wracały do niego z podwójną siłą- noce, które spędzili tutaj wspólnie, urodziny mamy Dereka, kiedy to trzymał go mocno, podczas gdy Derek płakał, a także pierwsza rocznica ich związku, kiedy leżeli tu skąpani w blasku ogniska. Jego serce uderzało boleśnie, niemal odbijając się od jego żeber. Wydawało mu się, że wszystko to stało się w innym życiu. W pewnym sensie tak było.

\- To było pierwsze miejsce, o którym pomyślałem, gdy postanowiliśmy się spotkać. Uwielbiałeś to miejsce.

Cichy głos Dereka wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Stiles spojrzał na niego- stał zgarbiony i patrzył na Stilesa z tak niecharakterystczną dla siebie niepewnością, że spowodowało to szarpnięcie w brzuchu Stilinskiego. Stiles przypuszczał, że Derek myślał zapewne, że w miejscu do którego oboje są przywiązani, będzie im łatwiej zacząć rozmowę. Miał trochę racji, bo Stiles powoli się uspokajał, chociaż ból w jego klatce piersiowej wzrósł. Tak strasznie chciał, by wszystko było jak dawniej.

Stiles zacisnał pięści i rozluźnił je, biorąc głęboki oddech. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie na to, by jego uczucia przejęły nad nim kontrolę do końca. Nie teraz. Przełknął więc ślinę i odezwał się do Dereka, modląc się w duchu, by jego głos nie zadrżał.

\- Nic się tu nie zmieniło. Oprócz tej małej sosny, która aktualnie już nie jest mała. Wiesz, że znamy około stu gatunków sosen? 

Derek popatrzył tylko na niego i powiedział.

-Usiądziemy?

Stiles tylko kiwnął głową i podążył za Derekiem w stronę pni. Wiedział, że ilość gatunków sosny nie leżała na pewno w zakresie zainteresowań Dereka, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. Czasem pewne rzeczy z niego wypływały, najczęściej z powodu zdenerwowania. A aktualnie odczuwał je w nadmiarze.

Oboje przysiedli na sąsiadujących pozostałościach drzew i przez chwilę wpatrywali się w horyzont przed nimi. Niebo tego ranka było zamglone, ale na szczęście nie padało. Dwaj mężczyźni siedzieli przez chwilę w ciszy, pogrążeni w zadumie. W końcu ciszę przerwał Derek.

\- Wolałbym, żeby to wszystko wyszło bardziej naturalnie, ale gdybyśmy chcieli to zrobić, to podejrzewam, że nigdy by nie doszło do tego, byśmy porozmawiali sam na sam.

Stiles kiwnął głową. Było między nimi zbyt wiele lat milczenia, którego nie sposób było wyminąć. Musieli wyjaśnić pewne rzeczy między sobą już teraz, by móc dalej funkcjonować. A czas Stilesa, chociaż Derek o tym nie wiedział, kurczył się z każdą sekundą.

\- Racja.- powiedział w końcu i odchrząknął, odwracając twarz w stronę Dereka.- Chcesz zacząć?

Wilkołak zerwał kłos trawy i zaczął się nim bawić, wbijając weń wzrok. Stiles pochylił się nieco w dół, krzyżując mocno ręce i wbijając zaciśnięte pięści pod pachy. Jego paznokcie wpijały się mocno w delikatną skórę jego wnętrza dłoni, ale Stiles ledwo to zarejestrował. Było mu aż niedobrze z zdenerwowania. Derek wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął mówić.

\- Chciałem cię nienawidzić.

Stilinski ostro zaczerpnął oddech, czując jak stary ból znowu wznieca płomienie w jego ciele.Po tylu latach, nawet z wiedzą, że to co mówi Derek to prawda oraz jego (jak sobie usilnie wmawiał) pogodzeniu się z tym, to nadal czuł jak opuszki jego palców zaczynają niemal drżeć z bólu.

\- Nie mogłem pojąć jak mogłeś mi to zrobić. Ufałem Ci, a ty..- głos Dereka lekko się załamał.- a ty po prostu okłamałeś mnie. W życiu nie czułem takiej furii, jak wtedy, kiedy znaleźliśmy cię w tym cholernym lesie. Najpierw poczułem ulgę, że wciąż słyszę twoje serce, ale zaraz potem to minęło. Nie potrafiłem na Ciebie patrzeć. Straciłem już tak dużo przez nią, a ty poszedłeś do niej, sam, chociaż wiedziałeś, co to oznacza.

Stiles siedział w bezruchu, chociaż wszystko w nim krzyczało. Nie tylko ból, ale także gniew, który czuł wtedy. Był tak bardzo zły, że Derek nie rozumiał, że Stiles chce go chronić równie mocno, jak on jego. Pamiętał, jak jego rozpacz przeplatała się ze złością, wyczerpując go coraz bardziej. Stiles zadrżał na to wspomnienie. Chciał niemal krzyknąć Derekowi ponownie w twarz, że on także był cholernie wściekły, ale jeden rzut oka na zaciśniętą w grymasie bólu twarz Dereka powstrzymał go. Pozostał więc w ciszy, podczas gdy jego paznokcie coraz głębiej i głębiej wbijały się w ciało. Wilkołak mówił dalej, a źdźbło trawy w jego palcach stawało się coraz bardziej wymięte.

\- Nawet, gdy Scott i reszta wybaczyli ci, ja wciąż nie potrafiłem. Nawet gdy widziałem jak bardzo cierpisz. Przychodziłeś później coraz rzadziej i w końcu przestałeś pojawiać się w ogóle. Przestałeś pisać, dzwonić. To obrzydliwe, ale poczułem ulgę. Ulgę, bo mogłem tkwić w swoim żalu i gniewie do ciebie. Ale z czasem...zacząłem myśleć, co by było, gdybyś nie przeżył. Gdybym znalazł cię martwego. I wtedy zrozumiałem, że nieważne, jak bardzo byłem wściekły, to najważniejsze jest to, że wciąż oddychasz. Pamiętam, że pobiegłem pod twój dom i chciałem cię objąć. Ale ciebie już nie było.

Derek zaśmiał się krótkim, chrapliwym śmiechem, pozbawionym w ogóle radości. Stiles zachwiał się lekko, słysząc jak wiele bólu jest w tym śmiechu.

\- To co było potem, nie mogło się nawet równać z tym, co czułem po znalezieniu cię w lesie. Nikt nie chciał mi powiedzieć, gdzie jesteś, i nie dziwię im się. Myślałem, że zwariuje. Byłeś moja kotwicą i kiedy zniknąłeś, zacząłem tonąć. Z czasem było lepiej, ale Stiles, musisz mi uwierzyć, że nie było dnia, w  którym bym nie żałował tego, co się stało.

Stiles wpatrywał się w Derka, który teraz patrzył na niego błagalnym wzrokiem. Nie umiał wykrztusić z siebie słowa. Derek rzadko kiedy otwarcie przyznawał się do błędu. Zwykle to, że czegoś żałuje przejawiało się w jego zachowaniu, prawie nigdy w słowach. Chwilę zajęło mu, zanim wydobył z siebie głos.

\- Nie mogłem postąpić inaczej, Derek.

To w sumie nie mijało się z prawdą.

\- Ty na moim miejscu zrobiłbyś to samo. Byłem zły, że nie rozumiesz, że ja też chcę cię chronić, że to zawsze działa w dwie strony. Ty nie słuchałeś i ja...-tu z kolei on musiał wsiąść głębszy oddech. Nienawidził kłamać, nawet teraz, gdy opanował tą sztukę do takiej perfekcji, że jego serce nawet nie zabiło mocniej. Kto powiedział, że kłamstwo powtórzone tysiąc razy staje się prawdą? Nie pamiętał. Nie zmieniało to wszystko faktu, że miał niemal ochotę parsknąć histerycznym śmiechem. Rozmowa o szczerości, w której musi kłamać. - nie mogłem być tutaj dłużej z myślą, że nienawidzisz mnie za coś, co przecież też byś zrobił.

Stiles wiedział, że oboje unikają faktu, że w tym czasie byli razem. Że się kochali. Sam nie chciał jeszcze o tym dyskutować- wiedział, że jego uczucia do Dereka są wciąż żywe. Nie był w stanie jeszcze o nich rozmawiać. Szczególnie, że dla dobra ich wszystkich lepiej by było, gdyby w ogóle nie istniały.

\- Wiem. Ale Stiles- Derek popatrzył na niego poważnym wzrokiem.- Musisz zrozumieć, że najgorszy w tym był fakt, że nic mi nie powiedziałeś.

\- Nie chciałem, żebyś musiał znowu z nią walczyć. Wiem, jak bardzo niebezpieczna jest dla Ciebie i jak mocno cię skrzywdziła. Nie chciałem, żebyś cierpiał, widząc ją- wyrzucił z siebie Stiles, czując, jak pieką go oczy. Gdyby tylko wilkołak wiedział, że to, co planowała zrobić, gdyby Stiles się nie zgodził na ich układ, było jeszcze gorsze od tego, co przeszedł. Stiles poczuł dreszcze. Derek wyciągnął rękę, jakby chciał go ścisnąć za ramię, ale w ostatniej chwili ją cofnął i zamiast tego powiedział.

\- Zrozum, że muszę wiedzieć, co się dzieje. Nie możesz ukrywać takich rzeczy przed mną.

Stiles tylko kiwnął głową, wbijając wzrok w ziemię. Bał się tego, co Derek może zobaczyć w jego oczach. Wilkołak westchnął ciężko.

\- Ustalmy coś. Żadnych sekretów, dobrze ? Wiem od Scotta, że zostajesz w Beacon Hills na dłużej i znając to miasto, prędzej czy później zacznie się tu coś znowu dziać. I wiem, że jak zwykle w to się wplączesz i będziemy działać razem. Więc obiecaj mi, że już nigdy więcej nie ukryjesz nic przede mną. 

Derek wstał i wyciągnął do niego ręką. Stiles zrobił to samo, czując jak jego żołądek zmienia się w bryłę lodu. 

\- Obiecuję.- powiedział, ściskając rękę Dereka i patrząc mu prosto w oczu. Zobaczył w nich radość i ulgę, zanim szybko przerwał uścisk i spuścił oczy na ziemię. Był pewny, że Derek z pewnością zobaczyłby i poczułby jego ból, gdyby dotykał go sekundę dłużej. Stilinski przełknął ślinę i rzucił pozornie lekkim tonem głosu.

\- Przyjaciele?

Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że widzi przebłysk bólu na twarzy Dereka, ale trwało to tak krótko, że nie był w stanie stwierdzić, czy ma rację.

-Przyjaciele.

Przez chwilę stali blisko siebie i Stiles patrzył po prostu na niego, na jego twarz i prostą, muskularną sylwetkę. Krew tętniła mu w żyłach. 

\- Chodźmy- powiedział w końcu Derek, kierując się z powrotem w stronę lasu.- Idę o zakład, że pewnie nie zjadłeś zbyt wiele rano. Musisz być głodny jak wilk.

\- Nieprawda.- automatycznie zaprzeczył Stiles, ale niestety, jego brzuch w tym samym momencie postanowił dać wyraźny dowód na to, że Derek się nie myli.

Wilkołak parsknął śmiechem i Stlinski poczuł, jak na jego policzki wypływa rumieniec. 

\- Oczywiście. Kłamczuch.

 Serce Stilesa przyśpieszyło na dźwięk jego śmiechu. Tak bardzo go kochał. Czasem jego uczucie do Dereka przerażało go- było wciąż tak bardzo silne, nawet po tylu latach.

 _Nie mylisz się._   Pomyślał ze smutkiem. _Będę kłamać i oszukiwać, bo muszę cię ocalić._

  _Nawet_ , _gdybyś miał mnie znienawidzić._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam za kolejną dłuższą przerwę. Głównie przyczyniła się do tego moja uczelnia i stres w związku z nią. Z kolei potem wyjechałam na wakacje i dopiero teraz udało mi się w końcu poskładać rozdział. Mam wrażenie, że czyta się go ciężko, ale tak samo ciężkie są relacje Stilesa i Dereka na tym etapie. Będzie lepiej :D Mogą się również wydawać nieco OOC, ale chciałam ich pokazać jako nieco starszych i myślących nieco inaczej, niż w chwili, gdy Stiles był jeszcze nastolatkiem. Mam nadzieję, że nie przesadziłam.
> 
> Dziękuje za przeczytanie rozdziału :D


	7. Do you dare to look him right in the eyes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaleo - Way Down We Go

 -Nie Cora, nie całowaliśmy się.

Derek przewrócił oczami, otwierając kuchenną szafkę i wyciągając sól. Jednym ramieniem przytrzymywał telefon, który prawie upuścił, słysząc głośny jęk zawodu jego siostry. Od prawie godziny prowadzili zażartą konwersację na temat jego ostatniej rozmowy z Stilsem i jego siostra po wysłuchaniu całej relacji najwidoczniej miała wrażenie, że idealnym jej zwieńczeniem byłby pocałunek.

Derek miał z kolei dziwne wrażenie, że musi popracować nad swoim opisem sytuacji w rozmowach telefonicznych.

-Zapomniałaś już o tym fragmencie, że chcemy być przyjaciółmi?

-Pocałowaliście się po raz pierwszy, gdy też nimi byliście, więc nie widzę problemu.

Derek odstawił sól na blat z nieco większym hukiem niż normalnie i potarł czoło, czując lekką irytację.

-Cora, dopiero co udało nam się po raz pierwszy w miarę normalnie porozmawiać. Nawet nie wiem, czy uda nam się wrócić do zwykłej przyjaźni.

Wilkołak westchnął ciężko. Wiedział, że jego złość wypływała głównie z faktu, że od czasu jego spotkania z Stilsem minęło już kilka dni, a pomiędzy nimi od tego momentu zapanowała cisza. Wprawdzie Derek kilka razy dziennie łapał się na trzymaniu telefonu w ręce i wbijaniu wzroku w numer Stilinskiego (przy pożegnaniu w końcu postanowili się nimi wymienić), ale nie umiał się przełamać do tego, by zrobić pierwszy krok. Nigdy nie umiał zagadywać, a napisanie 'Hej, co tam?'' wydawało mu się okropnie niezręczne. Nie wiedział czemu- w końcu jakoś trzeba zacząć rozmowę. Może czuł się tak dlatego, że to sprawiało jakby był kompletny obcy dla Stilesa- kiedy ktoś jest Ci bliski, nie musisz pytać, co u niego. Wiesz to. Kiedy nie miał z nim kontaktu, nie zastanawiał się nad tym-w końcu przez te cztery lata Stiles był dla niego tym samym chłopakiem, co w dniu rozstania. Teraz nękały go myśli, czy oboje nie zmienili się zbyt bardzo by się porozumieć. W czasie ich spotkania z każdą chwilą widział kolejne różnice, chociażby taką, że Stiles był bardziej opanowany i mówił o wiele spokojniej niż kiedyś w trakcie podobnych rozmów. Derek wiedział, że mogło być to spowodowane zdenerwowaniem, ale jednocześnie nie umiał się pozbyć wrażenia że nie chodzi tu tylko o to.  Nie pomagał też fakt, że  Stilinski również nie pisał- Derek wiedział, że pomaga na posterunku swojego ojca i możliwe, że to głównie absorbuje jego czas, ale nie stanowiło to aż takiego ograniczenia, by nie mógł wysłać jakieś wiadomości. Wilkołaka męczyło uczucie, że mimo iż powyjaśniali ze sobą pewne kwestie, to nie umieją porozumieć się ze sobą.

-..ek? Derek?

Głos jego siostry wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Potrząsnął głową, odganiając myśli.

-Co mówiłaś?

-Przepraszam. Wiem, że to delikatna sprawa, ale po prostu...wyobrażałam sobie to nieco inaczej.

-W porządku.- odpowiedział Derek. Nie miało sensu gniewać się na nią-nie była niczemu winna. Posolił gotujący się makaron i odezwał się pogodniejszym tonem.-Nic się nie stało. Powiedz mi lepiej jak u Ciebie.

Cora porzuciła więc temat Stilesa i natychmiast zaczęła swój długi wywód na temat Nowego Jorku i jak fantastyczne jest to miasto. Derek cieszył się z tego, że jego siostrze podobał się wyjazd, chociaż zaczynał powoli przeczuwać, do czego zmierza. I nie pomylił się.

-Chcę tu zostać na dłużej, Derek. Jest mi tu dobrze, poznałam nowych ludzi, nawet planuję iść do tutejszego collegu. Czuję się tutaj wolna, wiesz?

Derek przełknął ślinę i skinął głową, dopiero po fakcie orientując się, że jego siostra tego nie widzi. Nie miało to jednak wielkiego znaczenia, bo Cora ciągnęła dalej.

-W Beacon Hills cały czas mam wrażenie, jakbym się dusiła. Nie umiem pokochać z powrotem tego miejsca, nawet jeśli minęło już tyle czasu. Kocham być z Tobą, ale mimo tego nie czuję się tu sobą. Rozumiesz, Derek?

-Tak- odpowiedział głucho wilkołak i na chwilę rodzeństwo pogrążyło się w ciszy.

Derek wiedział, że oboje myślą teraz o tym samym- o płomieniach trawiących ich dom i pustych, martwych twarzach ich rodziny. Wilkołak mieszkając tu powoli oswoił swoje cierpienie związane z tym miejscem i przywykł do niego, ale zawsze czuł, że jego młodsza siostra po powrocie nie potrafi tego zrobić. Nie był na nią zły-zbyt dobrze rozumiał to uczucie. Poczuł tylko kłucie w sercu na myśl o tym, że będą tak daleko od siebie.

-Mam nadzieję, że jednak będziesz tutaj wpadać od czasu do czasu?-powiedział w końcu, siląc się na uśmiech.

-Oczywiście, że będę-odpowiedziała Cora i Derek wyczuł w jej głosie ulgę-pewnie bała się jak zareaguje na tę wiadomość.

Derek chciał powiedzieć jej coś jeszcze, ale w tym samym momencie woda w garnku postanowiła zacząć wrzeć, przypominając mu, że powinien w końcu zacząć robić obiad. Szybko zmniejszył temperaturę i odezwał się ponownie.

-Musze kończyć, Cora, bo w życiu nie zacznę gotować tego makaronu. Odezwę się niedługo.

-Jasne. Pamiętaj, że trzymam kciuki za Ciebie i Stilesa. Cześć!

W słuchawce rozległ się głuchy odgłos zakończonego połączenia i Derek wyjął telefon spod swojego policzka, krzywiąc się nieco, gdy próbował pokręcić ramieniem, którym go przytrzymywał. Gdy w miarę odzyskał uczucie w ręce, sięgnął po stojącą w pobliżu paczkę makaronu i wsypał sporą garść do wody. Ponownie zwiększył ogień, wpatrując się jak woda powoli zaczyna wrzeć z większą mocą. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w nią niewidzącym wzrokiem, podczas gdy jego myśli natrętnie wróciły do Stilesa. Tak łatwo było mu mówić przed ich spotkaniem i rozmową, że go kocha, że jego uczucia się nie zmieniły. To było dla niego tak oczywiste jak to, że ziemia krąży wokół słońca albo że jeżeli w Beacon Hills za długo nie dzieje się nic złego, to należy się spodziewać wkrótce większego nieszczęścia. Teraz dopiero powoli uświadamiał sobie, że Stiles może nie być (lub na pewno nie jest) już tym samym człowiekiem, którego pamiętał i jako takiego kochał. Jasne, nie mógł stwierdzić, jak bardzo chłopak się zmienił (w końcu nie przebywali ze sobą zbyt długo), ale nawet podczas wieczoru ze stadem i ich rozmowy dostrzegał te zmiany. Jego serce biło mocniej w chwilach, w których w tym dwudziestu dwu latku dostrzegał znajome cechy, takie jak typową niezgrabność czy sarkastyczne komentarze. Natomiast czuł niepokój, gdy tak bardzo skory do głośnego i nieustannego mówienia chłopak mówi spokojnym i opanowanym tonem głosu, a jego oczy nigdy nie zatrzymywały się dłużej na oczach Dereka.

Kiedyś chłopak, nieważne jak bardzo byli na siebie źli, zawsze patrzył mu prosto w oczy.

Wilkołak potarł rękami twarz, próbując odpędzić wątpliwości i poukładać myśli. Czymkolwiek było to, co czuł, nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że źródłem tego wszystkiego jest Stiles. Wiedział też, że ten chłopak, którego kochał, nadal istnieje. I najważniejsze- zdawał sobie sprawę, że jeśli naprawdę zależy mu na nim, to nauczy się też kochać to wszystko, co w nim nowe.

A Derekowi zależało na Stilesie jak diabli.

Odetchnął głębiej, nieco bardziej opanowany niż przed chwilą i wyłączył makaron, który przez jego rozterki prawie się wygotował. Gdy już uporał się z jego odcedzeniem, jego wzrok padł na leżące w pobliżu pomidory i paprykę. Teoretycznie powinien zacząć teraz przygotowywać sos, ale jakoś stracił apetyt. Nie uśmiechała mu się także perspektywa zrobienia obiadu do końca tylko po to, by włożyć go do lodówki.

Być może krótka przebieżka po lesie pomogłaby mu odzyskać apetyt i przy okazji oczyścić nieco umysł. Obiad może poczekać.

Zadowolony ze swojego postanowienia, Derek postanowił wprowadzić swój plan w życie i chwilę później biegł już w swojej wilczej postaci w głąb lasu. Od paru dni padało, tak więc zimne powietrze sprawiało, że kłęby powietrza wylatującego z jego paszczy z każdym metrem stawały się coraz większe. Derekowi bynajmniej to nie przeszkadzało- z radością chwytał  kolejne oddechy, wychwytując kolejne zapachy i rozpoznając je. Czuł, jak jego umysł powoli się uspokaja pod wpływem lekkiego biegu, a jego równe wdechy i wydechy wyrównują tempo bicia jego serca. Las był spokojny po ostatniej ulewie i nawet ptaki nie zakłócały panującej w nim ciszy. Coś pięknego.

Wilkołak miał właśnie zamiar wziąć kolejny oddech, zadowolony z nowo odnalezionej harmonii, gdy w jego nozdrza nagle uderzyła woń przypominająca mieszankę ludzkiego potu i wilczej sierści. Wilkołak gwałtownie stanął w miejscu i zastygł, poruszając nosem. Wszystkiego inne myśli natychmiast znikły z jego głowy, zajęte przez wwiercający się w jego mózg nowy zapach. Woń po chwili przestała być tak wyraźna jak w pierwszym momencie, ale nadal była odczuwalna. Derek ruszył jej tropem, z każdą chwilą czując, jak jego niepokój wzrasta. Ta dziwna mieszanina wilczo-ludzkich zapachów przypominała mu zapach młodych szczeniąt wilkołaków, co nie było normalnym zjawiskiem na jego terytorium- kto przynosi obce szczenięta na teren innego wilka? Należało jak najszybciej sprawdzić, co się za tym kryje.

Intensywność zapachu wzrastała coraz bardziej i w końcu Derek stanął przed gęstymi krzakami ostrokrzewu. Z ich głębin rozległo się ciche popiskiwanie, w którym wilkołak natychmiast rozpoznał nutę niepokoju. Był to tylko słaby i pojedynczy dźwięk, tak więc w zaroślach musiało znajdować się tylko jedno szczenię. Derek zdecydowanym ruchem naparł na zarośla, ale okazały się zbyt gęste na to, by mógł się przez nie przebić. Po chwili wahania przemienił się więc i zaczął rozgarniać gałęzie rękami, wypatrując w ich gęstwinie właściciela niepokojącego odgłosu. Musiał być coraz bliżej, bo skomlenie stawało się coraz głośniejsze i chwilę później spojrzenie Dereka spoczęło na ciemnoszarym, małym wilku. Leżał skulony, ale gdy pod dłonią wilkołaka trzasnęła gałąź, odwrócił głowę w jego stronę. Derek drgnął.

 

Mały wilk miał ludzkie oczy.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoolyy sziiit, w końcu dałam radę to dokończyć. Naprawdę, czasem nienawidzę swoich studiów. Mam nadzieję, że rozdział nie jest upiornie zły. To po pierwsze.  
> Po drugie- ostatnio zorientowałam się, że jakiś czas temu liczba wyświetleń przekroczyła 1000, a liczba polubień 100, tak więc chciałabym Wam wszystkim bardzo, bardzo podziękować ♥ Niesamowicie mnie cieszy, że tak wiele osób czyta tę historię. Nie spodziewałam się tego, zaczynając ją tworzyć i jestem Wam niesamowicie wdzięczna za to, że wykazujecie taką cierpliwość wobec nieregularnych updateów.  
> A po trzecie- nadal nie czuję tego, że Teen Wolf się skończył (btw tak dobrze było znowu zobaczyć Stilesa i Dereka razem!). Jest mi również bardzo przykro, że nie zobaczę więcej Theo i Liama- chemia pomiędzy nimi dwoma w ostatnich odcinkach była niesamowita. Zastanawiam się, czy nie napisać czegoś o nich :D Poza tym będę tez bardzo tęsknic za Coreyem i Masonem- byli moją prawdopodobnie ulubioną, kanoniczną parką :D  
> W każdym razie, dziękuje Wam za przeczytanie kolejnego rozdziału i do zobaczenia :D


	8. I call your name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Time Low- Sam Tsui, Casey Breves, KHS cover ([link](https://youtu.be/u-86-3AMAn8/))

_Pierwsze co zrozumiał otoczony mlecznobiałym światłem to to, że nie potrafi oddychać. Powietrze wokół niego było zbyt duszne i gęste, a polana na której stał jarzyła się od oślepiającego, południowego słońca. Jego blask zamazywał kontury drzew wokół, a także sylwetkę postaci stojącej naprzeciwko niego. Stiles nie potrafił rozpoznać jej twarzy, mimo że mrużył oczy tak mocno, iż czuł łzy zbierające się w ich kącikach. Jednak mdłości i kwaśny posmak w jego ustach były aż nadto wyraźnym znakiem na to, że nie jest to dobre spotkanie. Serce Stilinskiego biło szybkim i nierównym stukotaniem, a całe ciało drżało z chęci ucieczki. Ale nawet gdy wszystko w nim krzyczało, że nie może tu zostać, że stanie się coś bardzo złego jeśli zostanie, to Stiles wiedział, że nie może odejść. To, co kazało mu zostać w tym strasznym miejscu było silniejsze niż lęk.  
_

_Niski, chrapliwy chichot przerwał martwą ciszę i Stilinski poczuł, jak jego serce spada na samo dno żołądka._

_\- Widzę, że nie znudziła Ci się rola superbohatera, Stiles._

_Stilinski oblizał spękane wargi i uśmiechnął się uśmiechem, który, jak dobrze wiedział, przypominał raczej grymas._

_\- Oczywiście, Kate. Tak jak Tobie rola suki._

_Argent, której twarz wyłoniła się w końcu z mlecznej bieli, również wyszczerzyła zęby. Jednak jej uśmiech, w przeciwieństwie do tego Stilinskiego, był obrzydliwie szczerym uśmiechem radości._

_\- Jesteśmy naprawdę jak starzy, dobrzy kumple, Stiles. Wyzywamy się, lubimy się spotykać tylko we dwójkę...Udało nam się nawet przespać z tą samą osobą.  
_

_Fala oślepiającej wściekłości, którą poczuł na te słowa na chwilę zatarła w nim uczucie strachu.  
_

_-Zamknij się- warknął dygoczącym się głosem.-Zamknij się, do kurwy nędzy. Nie waż się już nic więcej powiedzieć jeśli chcesz dostać to, po co przyszłaś._

_Kate w odpowiedzi przysunęła się tylko bliżej, a jej ręka miękko dotknęła policzka Stilesa, podczas gdy jej kciuk lekko otarł jego dolną wargę. Stilinski czuł jak jego strach znowu powraca, mieszając się z wściekłością i obrzydzeniem. Jego Iskra wibrowała pod skórą, zaniepokojona, elektryzując włosy na jego ciele. Argent parsknęła cicho, gdy jej ręką odskoczyła od ciała Stilinskiego, porażona krótkim wyładowaniem._

_\- Oh, kochanie. Mogę mówić co tylko chcę. Przecież oboje wiemy, że nie mi nie zrobisz. Miłość jest silniejsza niż strach, czyż nie?_

_Jej twarz była rozjaśniona najstraszliwszym uśmiechem, gdy ciągnęła dalej. Stiles za każdym jej kolejnym słowem czuł, jak jego oddech staje się ponownie coraz cięższy.  
_

_\- Nie uciekniesz, mimo że umierasz ze strachu, mimo że wiesz jaką cenę zapłacisz. Dla Ciebie śmierć sama w sobie nie jest przerażająca- boisz się tego, co z niej wyniknie dla innych.  A jeśli już idziemy w banały..._

_Iskra płonęła w jego żyłach i tkankach, płynęła z krwią do jego serca i mózgu, jakby wiedząc, że jej czas się kończy._

_-to oboje wiemy też, że chociaż brzmi to tak obrzydliwie banalnie i nudnie, to śmierć nie jest wcale najgorszą rzeczą, która może się przytrafić ludziom, których kochamy._

Stiles gwałtownie usiadł na łóżku, łapiąc się za żołądek i czując smak wymiocin w gardle. Próbował uspokoić żołądek, biorąc głębokie wdechy, ale nie przynosiło to żadnego efektu. Po chwili bezskutecznej walki z mdłościami, zerwał się z łóżka i pobiegł do łazienki, niemal od razu klękając przy toalecie. Gdy po paru minutach krztuszenia się nad nią przestał w końcu wymiotować, wolno usiadł na podłodze i oparł się plecami o zimny marmur ściany. W głowie nadal mu huczało, a przed oczami latały ciemne plamy, ale przynajmniej jego żołądek uspokoił się. Stilinski wiedział, że za chwilę pozostałe objawy także miną.

Nie pierwszy raz kończył swój sen, klęcząc nad toaletą.

Wzdrygnął się lekko na samo wspomnienie. Kiedyś sądził, że z czasem koszmary zaczną słabnąć albo przynajmniej przestać na nim wywierać taki efekt, jednak teraz wiedział już, że była to złudna nadzieja. Na dobrą sprawę reakcje jego żołądka można było też wytłumaczyć faktem zniknięcia części jego Iskry. Ciągłe zmęczenie nie było jedyną tego konsekwencją- całe ciało było bez niej słabsze i Stilinski po samej ilości swoich przeziębień w ciągu roku wiedział, jak bardzo spadła odporność i wytrzymałość jego organizmu. Rzecz jasna robił wszystko co w swojej mocy, by jak najmniej narażać się na ryzyko zachorowań, jednak z czasem stawało się to coraz trudniejsze. Tak samo jak ukrycie tego, jak bardzo jest zmęczony. 

Stilies jęknął na samą myśl o tym, że dzisiaj będzie wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej wykończonego niż zazwyczaj. Powoli wstał, dziękując w duchu, że szum w jego głowie zmalał, i podszedł do lustra. Z zimnej tafli wyjrzała blada, prawie przezroczysta twarz z wystającymi kośćmi policzkowymi i przekrwionymi oczami, które spoglądały na niego ponuro. Ciemne, prawie granatowe sińce pod nimi też nie pomagały w poprawie jego wyglądu. Cóż, Stiles nie był specjalne zdziwiony. Krzywiąc się lekko, pochylił się nad umywalką i zaczął energicznie myć twarz lodowato zimną wodą. Następnie wytarł twarz ręcznikiem, mocno trąc nim o skórę by pobudzić naczynia krwionośne i ponowie spojrzał w lustro. Czerwone plamy, które wykwitły na jego policzkach nie wyglądały zbyt dobrze, ale przynajmniej on sam  wyglądał na nieco mniej wyczerpanego niż przed chwilą. Przez moment debatował, czy da radę umyć zęby bez spowodowania kolejnej fali mdłości, lecz kwaśny posmak w ustach zdecydowanie przyśpieszył jego decyzję.

Właśnie kończył szorowanie zębów, gdy fanfara z  _Gwiezdnych Wojen_ przerwała ciszę panującą w domu. Stiles szybko wrzucił szczoteczkę do kubka i pognał do dzwoniącego telefonu, z przyzwyczajenia nawet nie patrząc kto dzwoni, gdy odbierał telefon.

-Tak?- rzucił lekko zadyszany. 

-Um...przeszkadzam Ci?

Stilies zamarł, usłyszawszy głos Dereka. Zbierał się od kilku dni, by do niego napisać i nawet nie przyszło mu do głowy, że wilkołak może zadzwonić do niego pierwszy.

-Nie, nie, wszystko w porządku. Po prostu byłem w łazience.

\- Oh..rozumiem.

Przez chwilę zapanowała martwa cisza. Stiles przygryzł wargę gdy czekał aż Derek powie coś jeszcze, jednak wilkołak milczał. Stilinski wziął więc głęboki oddech i próbując poskromić lekkie drżenie w głosie, zapytał.

-Coś się stało?

Derek odpowiedział szybko, jakby głos Stilesa wyrwał go z letargu.

-Znalazłem małego wilka w lesie. Prawdę mówiąc wątpię, czy to na pewno jest wilk, ale aktualnie to mało istotne. Chodzi o to, że jest ranny, więc zabrałem go do domu. Chciałem go opatrzyć gdy w końcu zasnął, ale gdy tylko zbliżyłem się do niego, obudził się i nie pozwala mi się w ogóle do siebie zbliżyć. A ta rana wygląda naprawdę paskudnie. Czy mógłbyś przyjść i spróbować mu jakoś pomóc? Może Ciebie posłucha. 

Z tej wygłoszonej na jednym wydechu wypowiedzi Stiles wywnioskował trzy rzeczy- po pierwsze, wilkołak był sfrustrowany i zdenerwowany, po drugie- był naprawdę przejęty losem tego małego, po trzecie- nadal wierzył w to, że Stiles da radę poradzić sobie z każdym problemem. Wszystko to spowodowało, że Stilinski nie musiał długo zastanawiać się nad odpowiedzią.

-Jasne, zaraz będę-powiedział i szybko zerknął na zegar na ścianie. Dzisiaj zaczynał pracę o 13, a była 9 rano. Miał nadzieję, że trzy godziny wystarczą na to, by poradzić sobie z futrzastym problemem Dereka.

 -Dzięki-w głosie Dereka zabrzmiała ulga, a sam jego ton był łagodniejszy niż na początku rozmowy.- Będę czekać. Cześć.

Stiles nie zdążył odpowiedzieć zanim głuchy sygnał urwanego połączenia rozległ się w jego telefonie. Stilinski odłożył komórkę i przeczasał włosy, marszcząc brwi podczas gdy szybko obmyślał co powinien ze sobą zabrać. Podejrzewał, że Derek raczej ma bandaże i środki antyseptyczne, ale prawdopodobnie przydałby mu się jakiś dodatkowy koc dla szczeniaka. I może butelka, w razie gdyby mały zgłodniał. Po to ostanie musiałby podskoczyć do sklepu, tak więc należało się zacząć ubierać i jak najszybciej wybierać w drogę. 

Stilinski szybko przebrał się więc w luźny czarny t-shirt i ciemne dżinsy oraz chwycił leżący na dnie szafy miękki, ciemnobrązowy koc. Jeszcze raz błyskawicznie obrzucił spojrzeniem dom, myśląc nad tym, czy nie potrzebuje czegoś jeszcze. Nic jednak nie przychodziło mu do głowy, tak więc zgarnął tylko kluczyki do swojego jeepa i wybiegł z domu, narzucając na siebie kurtkę. 

Nie miał nawet czasu zastanawiać się nad tym, czy jego serce bije z niepokoju o to, czy zdoła pomóc szczenięciu, czy z powodu tego, że znowu zobaczy Dereka.

* * *

 

Żwir zachrzęścił mokro pod kołami jeepa, gdy Stiles w końcu wjechał przed dom wilkołaka. Szybko wysiadł z auta, zabierając zakupy oraz koc, i ruszył w stronę drzwi wejściowych. Zanim jednak zdążyl obmyśleć plan jak zapukać do nich nie upuszczając żadnych z tych rzeczy na ziemię, jego problem został rozwiązany przez samego Dereka, który je otworzył. Ubranie alfy było wymięte, a ciemnobrązowe plamy na jasnoszarej koszulce jednoznacznie świadczyły o ich pochodzeniu. Sama twarz Dereka była spęta, chociaż Stiles zdawał sobie sprawę, że jest to na tyle nieznaczne, iż większość ludzi zapewnie nie zwróciłaby na to uwagi. Jednak Stilinski już dawno temu nauczył się zauważać te drobne zmiany i teraz z kłuciem w sercu uświadamiał sobie, że musi zwalczyć w sobie odruch wygładzenia tych zmarszczek swoją ręką. Zacisnął więc mocniej dłonie na rzeczach w nich trzymanych i uśmiechnął się do alfy. Derek zmarszczył lekko brwi i powiedział.

\- Wyglądasz jak gówno, Stiles. 

Stlinskiego nieco przytkało.

Wiedział, że wygląda jak wygląda, ale spodziewał się raczej czegoś w stylu ''Jak dobrze, że już jesteś''. Z drugiej strony dobrze było wiedzieć, że Derek zachowuje się normalnie-mianowicie wali prawdę prosto z mostu. 

-Ciebie też dobrze widzieć, Derek. Śliczna koszulka. Czy po wymienieniu tych uprzejmości możesz mnie już wpuścić do środka?

Derek parsknął śmiechem i gestem zaprosił Stilesa do domu, biorąc od niego od razu reklamówkę. Zerknął przy okazji do środka, więc Stilinski pośpieszył z wyjaśnieniami.

-Kupiłem butelkę i mleko w razie gdyby był głodny, i parę maści, i ziół na uspokojenie. Nie wiem, czy to to, czego potrzebuje, ale to było wszystko, co przyszło mi do głowy.

Derek kiwnął głową.

-Dzięki. Na razie największym problemem jest do niego podejść. Sam zobacz.

Na kanapie obłożonej grubym kocem spoczywał mały wilczek o ciemno szarej sierści. Jego łepek spoczywał na przednich łapach, ale gdy tylko Stiles z Derekiem zbliżyli się do niego, szczenię uniosło głowę. Stiles drgnął. Oczy małego wilka były ciemnobłękitne, poprzecinane jaśniejszymi liniami, z okrągłymi, czarnymi źrenicami, rozszerzonymi w półmroku pokoju. To były ludzkie oczy.

Derek zerknął na Stilesa i zauważając wyraz jego twarzy, powiedział cicho.

\- Miałem dokładnie taką samą minę jak Ty,  kiedy go znalazłem. Nie podoba mi się to wszystko i podejrzewam, że trzeba będzie się tym zająć, ale najpierw chciałbym się upewnić, że w ogóle przeżyje.

Z ostatnich słów wilkołaka przebiła frustracja, tym bardziej, że szczenię zaczęło warczeć, kuląc się w sobie. Było jasne, że nie da się tknąć alfie.

-Nie rozumiem, czemu to robi. Gdy go znalazłem i niosłem do domu, był całkowicie spokojny. Dopiero gdy wybudził się ze snu, zaczął tak się zachowywać. Może był wcześniej zbyt wyczerpany, by protestować.

-Możliwe- zgodził się Stiles, zerkając na Dereka. Wyglądał na bardzo zmartwionego i Stlinski czuł jak ciepło rozlewa mu się w brzuchu. Wilkołak naprawdę przejmował się losem tego stworzenia.- Spróbuję do niego podejść sam. Możesz w tym czasie przygotować jakieś bandaże i środek dezynfekujący. 

-Jasne- odpowiedział Derek i opuścił pokój, zostawiając Stilinskiego samego ze skulonym na kanapie szczenięciem.

Stiles odczekał chwilę, widząc jak ciało wilczka powoli opuszcza napięcie, a następnie wolno wyciągnął rękę w jego stronę. Malec ostrożnie niuchnął nosem, ale nie wydawał się specjalnie zaniepokojony, tak więc Stilinski wolno opuścił dłoń na jego kark. Prawie natychmiast poczuł jak jego Iskra reaguje, wysyłając ciepłe mrowienie wzdłuż jego dłoni. Wilczek nie wydawał się tym zaskoczony- ku zdziwieniu Stilesa zaczął się nawet tulić do jego ręki. Stilinski zaczął więc gładzić lekko jego futro, sprawdzając przy okazji, jakie obrażenia odniosło szczenię. Wyczuł kilka zgrubień na żebrach, będących prawdopodobnie zarośniętymi złamaniami oraz małe skaleczenia. Dopiero gdy jego ręka zjechała w stronę tylnej, prawej nogi wilczka ukrytej pod jego brzuchem, szczenię wydało z siebie piskliwe skomlenie. Przez chwilę Stilinski myślał, że będzie musiał go podnieść, by obejrzeć ranę, jednak malec po kilku sekundach sam ostrożnie wysunął nogę. Stiles pochylił się więc nieco niżej i cicho westchnął.

Noga małego wilka była pokryta szeregiem poszarpanych ran, na wpół wyschniętych, z których jednak dalej wyciekała krew i ropa. Wyglądały jak ślad po ugryzieniu jakiegoś zwierzęcia, któremu być może nie udało się do końca uśmiercić szczenięcia, mimo wielokrotnych prób. W każdym razie, należało je opatrzyć jak najszybciej.

 -Wiedziałem, że Ci się uda.

Stiles odwrócił głowę na głos Dereka, który stał w drzwiach, trzymając w jednej ręce bandaże i płyn w miętowo zielonej butelce, a w drugiej butelkę z mlekiem. Podszedł bliżej Stilinskiego i pochylił się nad wilczkiem. Wyraz jego twarzy, na którym przez chwilę jawiło się uczucie ulgi, znowu spochmurniał, tym bardziej, że malec ponownie skulił się w sobie. Stiles poczuł jak ściska mu się serce. Ostrożnie uniósł rękę i delikatnie położył ją na plecach alfy, lekko go klepiąc.

Derek najwyraźniej nie spodziewał tego gestu. Jego wzrok najpierw spoczął na ręce Stilinskiego, a następnie wrócił do twarzy Stilesa. Był to tak podobne do tej sytuacji sprzed lat, gdy siedzieli w jeepie i Stiles trzymał rękę na jego ramienu, że Stilinski miał ochotę wybuchnąć śmiechem. Na szczęście Derek nie spoglądał na niego teraz tak jakby miał zamiar mu przywalić. W jego zielonych oczach malowało się zdziwienie i coś jeszcze, coś czego Stiles nie potrafił nazwać, ale co powodowało szybsze bicie jego serca. Czuł też, że robi mu się nieco za ciepło i że za chwilę zrobi się bardzo niezręcznie, tak więc odchrząknął głośno i jeszcze raz poklepał alfę po plecach- tym razem krótko i mocno.

\- Myślę, że teraz już nie będzie robił większych problemów i da się spokojnie opatrzyć. Zaraz się tym zajmę. 

Derek w końcu oderwał od niego wzrok i kiwnął głową, a ucisk w żołądku Stilesa nieco zelżał. 

\- Jasne. Dzięki jeszcze raz. Bez Ciebie naprawdę nie wiedziałbym, co robić. 

\- Nie ma sprawy. - uśmiechnął się Stiles i zaczął opatrywać nogę malca.

Chwilę później wilczek już z dokładnie zabandażowaną kończyną ssał spokojnie mleko zmieszane z ziołami, cicho posapując. Stilinski od czasu do czasu gładził go po plecach, na co szczeniak reagował pełnym zadowolenia pomrukiem. 

Ciszę, która zapanowała na chwilę w pokoju,  przerwał Derek. 

\- Pracujesz dzisaj? - spytał poważnym tonem, wpatrując się badawczo w Stilesa. 

Stilinski przytaknął, lekko zaskoczony powagą w głosie Dereka. Wilkołak odwrócił wzrok, wpatrując się w leżącego wilczka i cicho powiedział. 

\- Może weź dzisaj wolne? Trochę się przeraziłem dzisaj rano gdy Cię zobaczyłem. Gdybym nie był tak przejęty tym małym, pewnie odesłałbym Cię wtedy zaraz do domu. 

Derek spojrzał na niego ponownie, a w jego wzroku malowała się wina. Stiles poczuł ciepło- wilkołak nadal krył troskę o kogoś pod warstwą sarkazmu. 

\- Nic mi nie jest. Po prostu źle spałem tej nocy. - odpowiedział, starając się brzmieć najbardziej energicznie jak tylko to możliwe. - Poza tym musimy jeszcze rozwiązać jeden problem. 

Obaj popatrzyli na powoli usypiającego wilczka. 

\- Co zrobimy z faktem, że nie możesz do niego podejść na więcej niż metr? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mam zamiar zacząć pisać po 500 słów na weekend. Może w ten sposób uda mi się nabrać jakieś regularnosci. To raz. 
> 
> Dwa- bardzo przepraszam Was za zwłokę. Mam nadzieję, że rozdział nie jest tragiczny i przepraszam za literówki - edytowałam go na telefonie.
> 
> Po trzecie-dziękuję za przeczytanie ♥


	9. Your haze had no end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed Tullett- In Cure
> 
> ''I could recognize him by touch alone, by smell; I would know him blind, by the way his breaths came and his feet struck the earth. I would know him in death, at the end of the world. ''
> 
> Madeline Miller, The Song of Achilles

-To po prostu nie ma żadnego sensu.

Jęknął Stiles, targając swoje i tak już rozczochrane włosy i kiwając się na boki tak jakby cierpiał na wyjątkowo zaawansowaną postać choroby sierocej. Derek ze swojej strony czuł, że zaraz straci kolejne naczynie krwionośne w oku. Ciężko wzdychając i licząc do dziesięciu (utknął na pięciu), odrzucił kolejne tomiszcze na piętrzący się po jego prawej stronie stos i łypnął okiem na sprawcę ich bólu, który aktualnie słodko chrapał wtulony w koc.

Siedzieli na podłodze w pokoju Stilesa kolejny dzień z rzędu, przekopując się przez wszystkie księgi które udało im się znaleźć u Deatona (po kolejnym włamaniu się tam, ponieważ weterynarz aktualnie przebywał gdzieś w Rosji i nie było z nim kontaktu) i nie znajdując żadnych odpowiedzi na temat tajemniczego malca. Jedyny sukces, który udało im się odnieść do tej pory to przekonanie wilczka do Dereka. Szkoda tylko, że wymagało to przeniesienia małego diabła (jak nazywał go wilkołak) do domu Stilesa, gdzie akceptujący tego ostatniego szczeniak czuł się na tyle bezpiecznie, by dać się zbliżyć do siebie Derekowi. Sam transport malca był cholernie upierdliwy, a Derek miał wrażenie, że do grobu będzie pamiętał minę starszego Stilinskiego na widok swego syna i jego eks-chłopaka, ładujących mu się do domu z piszczącym szczenięciem na rękach i tobołem kocy. Jednak szeryf tylko westchnął ciężko i wpuścił ich do środka, chociaż Stilesa nie było dobre pół godziny, gdy udał się potem na dół po coś do picia. Derek niestety nie usłyszał niczego z tej konwersacji, zbyt zajęty próbami uspokojenia szczeniaka, lecz gdy Stiles wrócił jego mocno zaczerwieniona twarz i błyszczące oczy świadczyły o niezbyt łagodnym przebiegu rozmowy. Wilkołak był niemal stuprocentowo pewny, że szeryf był bardziej przeciwny jego obecności w tym domu niż obecności małego diabła i Derekowi ciężko było go za to winić. Szczególnie, gdy jak teraz łapał się na wpatrywaniu w delikatny łuk szyi Stilesa, kiedy ten siedział pochylony nad książką albo na śledzeniu, jak język chłopaka co chwila lekko zwilża jego dolną wargę. Wilkołak miał chaos w głowie co do swoich uczuć w stosunku do Stilesa, ale przynajmniej jedno było pewne- Stilinski był nadal dla niego cholernie pociągający. To wszystko bardzo utrudniało Derekowi porządne skupienie się i nawet nie zdziwił się, gdy po raz kolejny zobaczył machające przed jego oczami palce Stilesa.

-Uhuuuu! Ziemia do Dereka! Jesteś tam jeszcze czy nadal jednasz się z swoimi wilkołaczymi braćmi kosmitami? Mamy tu poważny problem, Huston.

-Tak, jestem i wiem, Stiles. Możesz już przestać trząść mi tą łapą przed oczami.

Odpowiedział Derek, lekko trzepiąc Stilesa w rękę. Chłopak wydał z siebie oburzony skrzek i przytulił rękę do swojej piersi w geście głębokiego zranienia, chociaż w oczach migotały mu iskierki śmiechu.

Jeśli wilkołak widział jakieś pozytywy w pojawieniu się małego diabła w jego życiu to był to fakt, że dzięki niemu udało mu się w końcu pokonać  tą męczącą nieumiejętność w zaczynaniu rozmowy z Stilesem. Siłą rzeczy musieli teraz z sobą gadać i Derek z ulgą odkrywał, że staje się to coraz bardziej swobodne. Gorzej wyglądała sytuacja, gdy na przykład ich ręce przypadkowo stykały się na kartach książki lub przy zmianie opatrunku u szczeniaka.  Zazwyczaj jak najszybciej cofali swoje dłonie, tak jakby nagle zostali poparzeni, i mamrotali ciche ''sorry'' pod nosem. Derek czasem po powrocie do domu, na chwilę przed zaśnięciem, przypominał sobie to lekkie muśnięcie skóry i starał się nie zgłębiać faktu, czemu nawet taki drobny gest wywołuje w nim drżenie serce. To tylko powodowało bezsenność i myślenie o niebezpiecznych rzeczach, takich jak chęć sprawdzenia, czy usta Stilesa są tak samo miękkie jak kiedyś i czy nadal jego ciało przeszywa lekki dreszcz, gdy wargi dotykają tego małego zgłębienia na jego szyi.

Derek powstrzymał ochotę energicznego potrząśnięcia głową i zamiast tego skupił się ze wszystkich sił na tym, co właśnie mówił Stiles.

-Okej, podsumujmy to co mamy. Możemy chyba powiedzieć, że mały na jakieś osiemdziesiąt, dziewięćdziesiąt procent jest chimerą. Patrząc na jego oczy to możliwe, że ktoś albo wszczepił wilkowi DNA człowieka, albo stało się odwrotnie. Ewentualnie może to być po prostu dziecko jakieś chimery, chociaż w życiu o czymś takim nie słyszałem, a księgi Denatona milczą o takim przypadku. Możemy jeszcze wziąć pod uwagę, że szczeniak to wilkołak, który źle przeszedł transformację. Albo ktoś bawił się w robienie eksperymentów z chimerami i wilkołakami. 

Derek zmarszczył brwi.

-Pytaliśmy Scotta, czy nie było jakiś doniesień o zaginięciach w stadach, ale o niczym takim nie słyszał.

\- Cóż, może uda mu się czegoś jeszcze dowiedzieć. Na razie jesteśmy tak naprawdę w punkcie wyjścia. Nie mam pojęcia, co jeszcze mamy zrobić, bo po prostu nie mamy skąd się tego dowiedzieć. Nienawidzę nie mieć pojęcia.

Oświadczył Stiles, opierając brodę na kolanach i wpatrując się ponuro w wilczka. Derek westchnął ciężko, opierając się plecami o łóżko i trąc przekrwione oczy. Sytuacja nie była wesoła. Nie mieli pojęcia, czym lub kim właściwie jest stworzenie którym się opiekowali, a co gorsza- kim mogli być ci, którzy je stworzyli. Wilkołaka gnębiło przeczucie, że ten mały może być początkiem jakiś poważnych kłopotów, a życie w Beacon Hills nauczyło go jednego- jeśli myślisz, że sytuacja wygląda źle przygotuj się na to, że będzie jeszcze gorzej. Derek poczuł się nagle okropnie zmęczony- jeśli za pojawianiem się tego malca stała grupa jakiś chorych naukowców lub innych szaleńców, pragnących osiągnąć jakieś bzdurne i wydumane cele wykorzystując do tego niewinne stworzenia, to walka z tym przypominała walkę z wiatrakami. Nieważne ile razy próbowałeś zniszczyć to co złe, odradzało się to na nowo w jeszcze gorszej postaci, niczym łeb hydry.

Czasem Derek naprawdę chciał wiedzieć, czemu takie rzeczy muszą się dziać.

Z ponurych myśli wyrwało go lekkie uderzenie pięści w ramię.

-Heeej, Sourwolf. Wiatr zawieje i ci tak zostanie. Albo dorobisz się kolejnej zmarszczki nad tą, którą i tak już masz od marszczenia brwi.

Powiedział śmiejąc się cicho Stiles, a jego miodowe oczy jarzyły się od ciepłego uśmiechu. Derek czuł jak mimo woli jego mięśnie twarzy rozluźniają się, a w klatce piersiowej rośnie ciepło, przeradzając się w tępy, ale słodki ból.

\- Patrz na swoje zmarszczki, Stiles. Już nie wspomnę o tych podbitych oczach.

Stiles tylko przewrócił oczami i wyprostował nogi, odrzucając głowę w tył tak, że leżała na łóżku. Odwrócił twarz w stronę Dereka i ziewnął niczym kot przed drzemką- krótko i bezgłośnie.

\- Zaraz zasnę.

Dopiero w tym momencie Derek uświadomił sobie, że zapadł zmrok, a lampa w pokoju rzuca większe cienie niż gdy zaczynali dzisiejsze przekopywanie się przez książki. Za oknem było kompletnie ciemno, a lekkie drżenie szyby w oknie świadczyło o tym, że rozpętała się wichura. Wyglądało na to, że utrzymujący się w powietrzu od kilku dni zapach śniegu nie na darmo świadczył o tym, że nadciąga zima. Dereka przeszedł dreszcz na samą myśl o opuszczeniu ciepłego pokoju Stilesa. Nie uśmiechała mu się samotna jazda do zimnego domu i kolejne długie godziny rozmyślań.

Spojrzał w bok na Stilesa, który leżał z zamkniętymi oczami, cicho oddychając. Musiał być bardzo zmęczony, bo jego oddech był bardzo głęboki, mimo że parę minut temu był zupełnie przytomny. Derek oparł się nieco wygodniej i zaczął wpatrywać się w twarz śpiącego Stilinskiego. Światło lampy uwydatniło ciemne cienie pod oczami i nawet jeśli Derek żartował z nich wcześniej, to tak naprawdę był zaniepokojony ich widokiem. Stiles miał zawsze podkrążone oczy to fakt, była to część jego urody, ale wilkołak nie przypominał sobie, by kiedykolwiek wcześniej były one aż tak głębokie i ciemne. Może za wyjątkiem tego strasznego czasu, kiedy Stilesa opętał lisi demon- wilkołak czasem zastanawiał się, jak udało mu się wtedy nie zwariować z niepokoju o niego. Jego kości policzkowe również wydawały się teraz bardziej wydatne, a Derek nadal pamiętał jak mocno żebra Stilesa wpiły mu się w brzuch, gdy go przytulał. Poza tym wilkołaka niepokoił jego zapach- po pierwszym intensywnym jego doznaniu po latach przerwy, Derek zaczął zauważać, że woń chłopaka jest nieco bledsza niż kiedyś. Taki zapach mieli czasem chorzy ludzie i wilkołak zadrżał na myśl, że być może Stiles jest ciężko chory i ukrywa to przed nim. Powstrzymał z trudem cichy skowyt rodzący się na dnie jego gardła na tą myśl i rosnącą chęć objęcia śpiącego chłopaka ramionami. Gdy spał tak głęboko wyglądał tak krucho i bezbronnie jakby podmuch wiatru mógł go zmieść z powierzchni ziemi niczym płatki kwiatów.

Derek ostrożnie wyciągnął rękę w stronę jego twarzy i niemal natychmiast ją cofnął, zaciskając mocno pięść i gryząc wargi. Tak bardzo potrzebował go dotknąć, upewnić się, że na pewno jest, ciepły i żywy. Było to strasznie głupie i wilkołak wiedział o tym aż za dobrze, ale to pragnienie było zbyt silne. Ponownie wyciągnął rękę i lekko, z mocno walącym sercem, dotknął policzka Stilesa. Przez chwilę zamarł, bojąc się, że chłopak się obudzi, jednak jego tętno nie zmieniło się ani trochę. Derek odetchnął z ulgą i delikatnie przesunął kciukiem po miękkiej skórze. Długie rzęsy Stilinskiego łaskotały go w dłoń, powodując wibracje w całym ciele. Wilkołak czuł jakby serce miało mu zaraz zmiażdżyć kości jego żeber, a w głowie kołatało mu po raz nie wiadomo który pytanie, jak mógł pozwolić zniknąć Stilesowi z jego życia. Teraz, gdy jego palce na nowo przypomniały sobie znajomy dotyk, nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie, jak przeżył tyle lat bez tego uczucia. Miał teraz wrażenie, że chyba umarłby, gdyby pamiętał dokładnie jak miękka i ciepła była skóra Stilesa. Po raz kolejny zastanawiał się, czy gdyby zerwali dlatego, że nie zależy im już na sobie lub z powodu milczenia, które staje się z czasem coraz bardziej nieznośne, to czy byłoby im wtedy łatwiej? Albo byłoby to jeszcze gorsze uczucie - Derek zadrżał na samą myśl o tym, że Stiles mógłby stać się dla niego kimś zupełnie obcym, kimś, na kim mu nie zależy.

To, że nie byli razem bolało jak diabli, ale Derek wolał ten ból niż pustkę- ten ból świadczył o tym, że Stiles jest i był dla niego kimś ważnym.

\- Czasem myślę, że jakaś część mnie zawsze będzie cię kochać- szepnął cicho, przesuwając lekko palce po jego policzku. W pokoju pełnym cieni było mu łatwiej wyrzucić z siebie to, co leżało mu na sercu.- Nieważne jak bardzo byś się zmienił. Rozpoznałbym cię zawsze, po jednym geście, po jednym spojrzeniu oczu. I to by wystarczyło. Nauczyłbym się po prostu kochać to co w Tobie nowe. To brzmi tak patetycznie i dzięki Bogu, że śpisz, bo pewnie umarłbym ze zażenowania gdybyś to usłyszał. Ale to prawda, Stiles. Być może musiałem cię stracić, żeby to zobaczyć, ale błagam...nie dam rady stracić cię ponownie. Obojętnie, czym dla siebie będziemy - po prostu bądź.

Derek odetchnął głęboko. Czuł jakby ktoś zdjął mu ciężar z piersi, mimo tego, że jego własne słowa spowodowały rumieniec wstydu na jego twarzy. Wiedział, że mówi szczerze - bardzo chciał być znowu razem z Stilesem, ale równocześnie miał świadomość, że nawet jeśli nie wrócą do siebie, to to, że Stiles wrócił, i tak jest najważniejsze. Po raz ostatni musnął dłonią policzek Stilesa i odsunął dłoń, chociaż jego wzrok nadal był utkwiony w twarzy Stilinskiego.

Mógłby tak siedzieć godzinami, gdyby nie głośny dźwięk telefonu, który przerwał ciszę panującą w pokoju i obudził Stilesa. Stilinski poderwał się od razu i błyskawicznie odebrał telefon, trąc przy tym oczy.

-Tak?- zapytał lekko ochrypłym głosem. - O, cześć Scott. Coś się stało?

Derek czuł jak napinają mu się wszystkie mięśnie.  Miał przeczucie, że McCall ma dla nich coś ważnego, coś co być może stanowi odpowiedź na ich pytania. Kiedy Stiles po kilku przytaknięciach i paru krótkich pytaniach rozłączył się i spojrzał na Dereka, wilkołak wiedział, że się nie myli.

\- Parę godzin temu do Scotta przyszedł Liam. Powiedział mu, że chyba wie, co się kryje za naszym małym wilczkiem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was like 424824092442 years.
> 
> Jak zwykle przepraszam za wszystkie błędy i jeśli chcecie podzielić się ze mną wrażeniami/uwagami, będę bardzo szczęśliwa ^^ Mam nadzieję, że po tej przerwie rozdział nie wyszedł źle. Dziękuję za przeczytanie ^^


	10. One touch and I ignite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K-391 & Alan Walker - Ignite feat. Julie Bergan & Seungri

Zegar stojący na pobliskiej półce wskazywał szesnastą piętnaście i Stiles po raz setny w ciągu minionego kwadransa otarł spocone ręce o spodnie. Mimowolnie skrzywił się gdy poczuł jak bardzo są już wilgotne- czuł się jak jakaś pieprzona fontanna, w szczególności obok Dereka, o którego podenerwowaniu mogły co najwyżej świadczyć głębsze oddechy. Scott wraz z Liamem miał przyjść około wpół do piątej, a przynajmniej taki miał zamiar gdy tydzień temu dzwonił do Stilesa wraz z wiadomością o tym, że młodszy wilkołak wie coś na temat małego wilczka. Z tego też powodu Stiles wraz z Derekiem sterczeli na kanapie przez całe minione pół godziny, wymieniając ze sobą jedynie półsłówka, oboje niecierpliwie czekając na możliwe rozwiązanie zagadki. Stiles był święcie przekonany o tym, że wyglądają tak jak jakaś parka wzięta wprost z filmu dla nastolatków- brakowało tylko jego ojca siedzącego naprzeciwko, wpatrującego się w nich z błyskawicami w oczach. O tak, Stiles był w stanie opowiedzieć już całą fabułę- oni, tragicznie zakochani w sobie, z dzielącą ich różnicą wieku i pochodzenia oraz ojciec, nie zgadzający się się oddać swego jedynego dziecka gwałtownemu wilkołakowi. Oczywiście Stiles wybrałby swego ukochanego, mimo bólu z powodu opuszczenia swego jedynego rodzica, ale koniec końców miłość by zwyciężyła i oto ojciec ze łzami w oczach przytulałby już do siebie Dereka oraz błogosławił im.

Stiles prychnął tak głośnym śmiechem, że prawie stoczył się z kanapy. Uwielbiał swoją wyobraźnię, w szczególności w stresowych sytuacjach. Dobry Panie, jakim cudem reżyserzy byli w stanie tworzyć tak kretyńskie fabuły jak ta naprawdę nie miał pojęcia.

Derek popatrzył tylko na niego z mieszaniną bezradności i powątpiewania w oczach.

\- W zasadzie mógłbym Cię spytać, czy wszystko okej, ale to chyba mija się z celem. To pytanie w stosunku do Ciebie zawsze było i pozostanie pytaniem retorycznym, więc nawet nie będę wnikać w to co właśnie wydarzyło się w Twojej głowie.

Stiles tylko wyszczerzył zęby.

\- Fascynuje mnie jak bardzo poziom stresu zwiększa Twoją zgryźliwość, Sourwolf. Zawsze gdy myślę, że nie da się już bardziej, pobijasz swoje limity. To niesamowite.

\- Mnie z kolei fascynuje wysiłek na który się zdobywasz gdy raz na jakiś czas zachowujesz się normalnie. 

Odgryzł się wilkołak, ale jego zielone oczy błyszczały ciepło, a na twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech. Stiles uśmiechnął się na ten widok jeszcze szerzej, tak mocno, że aż zbolały go mięśnie policzkowe. Dobrze było widzieć jego uśmiech. W ciągu ostatniego tygodnia niewiele było ku temu okazji. Oboje chcieli się dowiedzieć chociażby odrobiny o ich małym podopiecznym, jednak Liam stwierdził że nie chce o tym mówić przez telefon, tak więc oboje byli skazani na czekanie na jego przyjazd. Sytuacji nie poprawiał fakt, że mały wilczek był cały czas osowiały i ospały, mimo że rana goiła się zaskakująco dobrze. Nie chciał praktycznie jeść, a serce Stilesa nieraz ściskało się na widok jego smutnych ludzkich oczu utkwionych martwo w jednym punkcie. 

W tok Stilesowych rozmyślań wdarł się terkot dzwonka.

Oboje z Derekiem zerwali się z kanapy tak jakby jej siedzenie parzyło i rzucili się do drzwi. No cóż, Stiles się rzucił, a wilkołak podążył trzy kroki za nim. 

Po wpuszczeniu do środka Liama i Scotta, którzy wyglądali jakby nie spali przez tydzień i krótkim klepnięciu siebie nawzajem po plecach, trójka wilkołaków plus Stiles rozsiadła się w jego pokoju gościnnym i przez chwilę panowała cisza, przerywana tylko jękiem wiatru. Stiles nie mógł sobie wyobrazić lepszego podkładu muzycznego. 

W końcu milczenie przerwał Derek.

\- Co wiecie?- rąbnął bez ogródek, wpijając te swoje niesamowite oczy w Liama, który aż się skulił na kanapie.

Stiles przyjrzał mu się uważniej. Pomijając cholernie niesprawiedliwy fakt, że młodszy chłopak sprawiał wrażenie co najmniej dwa lata od niego starszego, to wyglądał też na bardzo chorego człowieka. Jego oczy, podbite z niewyspania, miały gorączkowy blask, który potęgowała jeszcze bardziej ziemista cera. Parę kosmyków włosów, które wymsknęło mu się z luźnego kucyka, sprawiało wrażenie dawno nie mytych. Poza tym palce Liama, którymi nerwowo się bawił, były owinięte bandażami. Stiles na ten widok jeszcze bardziej zmarszczył brwi- przecież rany zadane wilkołakowi powinny się goić od razu.

Liam musiał wyczuć jego wzrok, bo szybko odpowiedział:

-Zaraz wszystko wam opowiem. Sprawa...jest trochę skomplikowana.

-Tak jakbyśmy nie wiedzieli- prychnął Derek, przewracając oczami. Jego ogromną irytację Stiles czuł siedząc na przeciwległej kanapie.

Liam tylko zacisnął mocniej wargi i patrząc błagalnym wzrokiem na Stilesa i Scotta powiedział:

\- Wszystko wyjaśnię, obiecuję. Czy mogę jednak najpierw zobaczyć waszego wilczka?

Stiles najpierw zerknął na Scotta, który lekko skinął głową, a następnie spojrzał na Dereka, który wzruszył tylko ramionami. Wobec tego Stiles poszedł po małego, który spał jak zwykle w jego pokoju, zakopany w koc. Szczeniak oczywiście obudził się, jednak tylko lekko liznął rękę Stilesa i bez oporu dał mu się podnieść. Widać było, że jest słaby. Stiles ostrożnie poprawił tobołek z małym na rękach i powoli, żeby nie rozwalić się na schodach, zszedł na dół. Co go zdziwiło, malec nie zasnął ponownie (zwykle obudzony z drzemki zasypiał niemal w tej samej minucie), ale lekko pociągał nosem, jak gdyby wietrzył znajomy zapach. Również uszy małego były postawione na sztorc. Stiles czuł jak przeszywa go zimny dreszcz. Dopiero teraz w pełni uświadomił sobie, że zaraz poznają tożsamość malca, a tym samym- wpadną być może na trop osoby stojącej za tym wszystkim. W miarę zbliżania się do pokoju malec zaczął coraz głośniej skamleć, a kiedy Stiles w końcu przekroczył próg, kilka rzeczy stało się jednocześnie.

Pierwszą z nich był Liam, który na widok wilczka skulonego w ramionach Stilesa wydał z siebie cichy okrzyk, a jego dotąd jasnobłękitne oczy zapłonęły złotą barwą. Drugą rzeczą był odgłos łamanej drewnianej poręczy kanapy, gdy Derek usłyszał okrzyk wydany przez młodego wilkołaka. Ostatnią rzeczą, którą Stiles odnotował, zanim jego samego dopadł szok, było głośne ''O kurwa'' Scotta. Zdołał jeszcze tylko pogratulować sobie, że z tego wszystkiego nie wypuścił małego z rąk. 

Tymczasem Liam kompletnie nie zwracał na nic uwagi. Mimo że widać było, że jego całe ciało drży z powstrzymywanej chęci jak najszybszego odebrania malca z rąk Stilesa, podszedł do niego powoli, ostrożnie wyciągając ręce. Wilczek przekrzywił lekko głowę, ale pozwolił wziąść się Liamowi i położyć na kanapie. Przez cały ten czas intensywnie wpatrywał się w Liama. Stiles w życiu nie widział, by jakiekolwiek oczy patrzyły na drugą osobę z tak bezbrzeżnym uczuciem, przepełnionym tak niezmierzoną tęsknotą i rezygnacją. W tym spojrzeniu nie było żadnej nadziei, żadnego ognia walki. Tylko ból.

-Theo- wyszeptał Liam, wyrywając Stilesa z otępienia i zapewniając go tym samym, że okrzyk wydany wcześniej przez wilkołaka naprawdę nie stanowił wymysłu jego wyobraźni. Nie znaczyło to, że mózg Stiles był w stanie to zaakceptować. W pełni rozumiał Scotta- cały jego umysł w tej chwili dało się wyrazić w tym jednym przekleństwie. Nie był na razie w stanie zebrać dokładnie wszystkich myśli i uczuć, tak więc tylko obserwował jak Liam drżącymi rękami powoli gładzi futro Theo i głęboko oddycha, szepcząc jakieś niezrozumiałe słowa. Po paru chwilach wilk ciężko położył głowę na przednich łapach, i mimo widocznej walki jaką toczył z ogarniającym go snem, w końcu przegrał. Liam jeszcze przez parę minut siedział koło niego z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy, a następnie podniósł wzrok na Stilesa i resztę. Zaczerpnął głęboko powietrza i zaczął opowiadać wypranym z emocji głosem:

\- Pół roku temu, biegając po lesie koło naszego kampusu w czasie pełni, znaleźliśmy z Liamem zwłoki wilka z ludzkimi rękami. Zwłoki były zmasakrowane na tyle, że została z nich tylko kończyna i kawałek głowy, a wokół nie było żadnych świeżych śladów, tak więc nie przeczesywaliśmy terenu. Postanowiliśmy skontaktować się za to w tej sprawie z przywódczynią watahy z tego terytorium, od której dowiedzieliśmy się, że to nie pierwszy taki przypadek. Ofiarami padały chimery z jej stada i wilk, którego zwłoki znaleźliśmy, był właśnie jedną z nich. Według jej słów pułapki były dokładnie przemyślane i było widać w tym rękę profesjonalistów, o czym i my sami mieliśmy się przekonać.

W tym momencie Liam mocniej zacisnął obandażowane dłonie, a Stiles poczuł fale mdłości.

-Postanowiliśmy pomóc jej wytropić morderców jej stada. Dopiero po kilku tygodniach i dwóch kolejnych ofiarach udało nam się ustalić, że w pewnej starej fabryce są prowadzone pewne ohydne eksperymenty. Jak wynikało z naszych obserwacji, ci psychopaci chcieli zmodyfikować chimery, wykorzystując do tego krew wilkołaków. Używali do tego tylko krwi omeg i bet, nie chcąc dopuścić do pełnej przemiany. Obserwując ilość wyrzucanych przez nich kawałków zwłok widać było, że eksperymenty raczej nie należą do udanych. Tak było do pewnej nocy gdy z okien ujrzeliśmy błysk białego światła i przerażający ryk. Stwierdziliśmy, że nie możemy dłużej czekać i wpadliśmy tam.

Liam mocniej pochylił głowę i parę razy głęboko odetchnął. Leżący koło niego Theo zastrzygł uszami i cicho zaskomlał.

-Byliśmy tak cholernie głupi. Tak idiotycznie naiwni. Skończyło się na tym, że pochwycono nas oboje. Oddzielili mnie z Theo, mimo że trzymaliśmy się tak mocno, że z naszych paznokci wrytych w skórę ciekła krew. Później pamiętam tylko ból i oślepiająco białe światło. Robili coś z moimi rękami, chyba trzymali je w jakimś roztworze tojadu. Ich przywódczyni musiała go jakoś zmodyfikować, bo rany po nim nie goiły się. Zwiększała dopływ krwi do mojego mózgu, odcinając go w innych miejscach, więc nie mdlałem z bólu, chociaż modliłem się o to. Przeżyłem tylko dlatego, że coś złego zaczęło się z nią dziać, moce który używała chyba zwariowały, bo pewnego dnia niemal zaczęła płonąć. Tego dnia skatowali mnie tak, że faktycznie prawie umarłem. Gdy się ocknąłem, leżałem w domu jednego z członków watahy. Bez Theo. Na miejscu znaleźli tylko sztylet z wyrytym K. A.

Stiles przestał oddychać. Czuł na ustach smak krwi oraz piasku, parzące palce na jego policzkach i białe światło spalające go na popiół. Końcówki jego palców mrowiły od Iskry, a w uszach dźwięczał wysoki śmiech.

_Pamiętaj, kochanie. Banały. Tysiące rzeczy gorszych od śmierci. Co się stanie jeśli nie umrzesz. Co się stanie jeśli umrzesz. Nie odczuwasz skutków śmierci. Śmierć dotyka  tak naprawdę wszystkich oprócz ciebie. Ale Ty nie masz wyboru, czyż nie?_

Mózg Stilesa płonął, płuca łapały zbyt dużą ilość tlenu.

_Nie mam wyboru, muszę umrzeć, chociaż wiem, że zniszczę to, co kocham. Jeśli nie umrę, zabiję to co kocham. Nie chcę wybierać. Nie chcę umierać. Nie chcę, nie chcę, nie chcę, tak bardzo się boję, tak bardzo chciałbym-_

-tiles. Patrz mi w oczy. Oddychaj. Słońce, księżyc, prawda. Oddychaj, Stiles. Słuchaj mnie. Moje oczy. Słońce, księżyc, prawda. 

Stiles mrugnął oczami. Nie miał pojęcia jak znaleźli się w kuchni z Derekiem, oparci o siebie czołami. Nie było to istotne. Musiał oddychać, więc tonął w oczach Dereka, znajdując w nich ratunek, gdy powoli i z trudem powtarzał za nim znajome słowa. Słońce, wdech. Księżyc, wydech. Prawda, ogromny ból pomiędzy czwartym a piątym żebrem. Byli tak blisko, że Stiles widział dokładnie jak mało dzieli go od zamknięcia pozostałej odległości i pocałowania go. Z tej odległości widział wszystkie złote plamy w jego oczach i tą cienką zmarszczkę pomiędzy brwiami, powstałą z irytacji, którą tak uwielbiał całować. Jego wargi drżały z pragnienia tak mocno, że musiał je zagryźć aż do krwi.

-Nie rób tego- powiedział Derek i odsunąwszy się od niego trochę, przejechał palcem po jego wargach. Jego dotyk pozostał na nich o sekundę za długo, jego spojrzenie było zbyt intensywne.

Stiles westchnął tak ciężko, jakby ktoś wbił mu nóż w serce, które trzepotało w nim niczym skrzydła ptaka.

Derek nadal go pragnął. A Stiles miał zaledwie cztery miesiące życia. Jak bardzo obrzydliwe było to, że przez sekundę był szczęśliwy, że Derek wciąż coś do niego czuje?

Jego głowa znowu zaczęła wirować. Fakt, że przez parę tygodni opiekowali się z Derekiem Theo, który kiedyś próbował ich zabić. Wizytówka Kate Argent. Uczucia, których nie udało się zniszczyć.

Poczuł obejmujące go ramiona i dopiero gdy usłyszał cichy szept Dereka, powtarzający kojąco jego imię, uświadomił sobie, że płacze. Wilkołak przycisnął jego głowę do ramienia, które stawało się coraz bardziej wilgotne. Wiedział, że zaraz musi zebrać siły na uśmiech i wrócić do salonu, skąd dochodziły niespokojne głosy Scotta i Liama. Musieli znaleźć sposób na to, by ocalić Theo. Musiał być silny.

Ale na razie pozwolił sobie na słabość i mocno objął to, co tak bardzo starał się chronić.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam, tak bardzo przepraszam. W ostatnich miesiącach nagle umarła bliska mi osoba i niestety, to głównie wpłynęło na przerwę w pisaniu. Obecnie staram się nadrobić ten czas i mam nadzieję, że przyśpieszę z updatami. Mam nadzieję, że rozdział nie jest bardzo źle napisany. Dziękuję, że wciąż czytacie tą historię.


End file.
